


怀疑有理 / Doubting Gets You Places

by blurryyou



Series: 『神志可疑』系列 / Doubtful Sanity [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake is never Robin, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim从未后悔过自己在罗宾死后、蝙蝠侠开始逐渐崩溃时去找Barbara Gordon的决定。但是，当陌生的面具男开始把他当成中间人同神谕接触时，他的确有权抱怨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第 1 章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Doubting Gets You Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998068) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

Tim咬住嘴唇，低头看着已经准备好的地图和详细路线，这趟旅途的车票已经买好，他摸着车票，突然恍然大悟。

Dick身在纽约，但还有其他人能够帮助Dick **和** Bruce。而Barbara Gordon可比纽约近得多。

 

~*~

 

Tim浑身湿冷地躲在屋顶上等待，这么度过了他的十六岁生日。他手里的镜头对准了街对面一间房间的窗户，等待着窗户里亮起灯光。他已经拍到了不少市长助理进入房间的照片，几张清晰地展示了他暗地里买春的女子帮他脱下衣服的情景。他甚至还拍到几张朦胧的床照，如果他们未来需要威胁那位助理，只需正确地用计算机处理，就能增强画质。但他真正需要的，是那个人将一只U盘递给女子的照片。在他们此前的幽会时光中，他已经抓拍到三张，但他能在一段时期内收集到越多的照片越好。

灯光亮起，Tim蓄势待发，等待着镜头里出现那只U盘的身影，但他感觉到身后有东西，让他紧张起来。之前他身后空无一物，但现在他不再是一个人了。Tim保持单膝跪地的姿势转身，相机紧紧抓在胸前，手指搭在快门上，随时准备好按下去。闪光灯至少能为他争取到几秒的时间，观察自己身后的情况。

之前Tim爬上屋顶的那道楼梯的墙边靠着一个人。他穿着黑色的装甲，尽管Tim这些年来已经成为这座城市里雇佣兵动向的主要情报来源，但他还是不习惯在电影和电视之外看到有人穿凯夫拉。那个人几乎和阴影融为一体。几乎，除了他戴着的那顶红色的全护式头盔，遮住了他整个脑袋。

Tim咽了口唾沫，没有动。他很确定他正在跟踪的那位政客所进行的肮脏的交易不会拓展到雇佣杀手的程度。起码现在还没有。所以他相当确定这个人不是为了市长助理来的。但这样就留下了太多其他的可能性，足够让Tim不安起来。特别是那顶头盔，说明了这个人需要隐藏身份。

Tim见过了太多例子，足够他总结出一套什么样的人才会戴面具的理论。到目前为止他只分出两大类：英雄和变态。

“哦，别因为我打断你。”那个人对Tim挥挥手。他的动作落落大方，尽管他全身上下不知绑了多少支枪。他的装甲、面具和装备Tim都不认识。他之前从未见过这个人，也就是说他是新入局的玩家。因为就算是老雇佣兵想换个新形象，他们多少也会保留下之前那个身份的某些东西，某些提示或者线索，能将他们现在的身份同之前的身份联系起来，指望他们过去已经树立起的名声能给他们的新身份带来好处。“我可以等你——结束。”

那最后两个字带着明显不怀好意的味道，Tim刻意没有对此作出任何反应。这是那个人迂回的策略，想骗他放松警惕。这些年来他已经遇到过太多次，到现在他几乎都不再刻意留心了。Tim没有转身，把后背的盲点暴露那个人。反正现在市长助理早已不见，那个女子也已经离开。“我已经拍到足够的了。”Tim说。他稍稍转移重心，让开始发麻的腿稍微缓一缓。他很小心地选择自己的措辞。“你需要什么吗？”

“没错。”那个人直起身，他大步走向前，原本玩世不恭的随意态度也被甩在身后。Tim紧张起来，高度戒备。他看起来只是瘦小的一只，但这反而常常给他带来意想不到的优势。没有多少人认为他可以保护自己。但自从他第一次出现在Barbara Gordon家门口，他就一直在接受神谕要求的训练，这些训练改变了他。他没办法和那些块头非常大的家伙，或是那些装备非常齐全的人近身较量，但他完全能够一击打中关键位置，短暂地麻痹对手，争取到足够的时间趁机脱身。对于做他这一票工作的人而言，这是非常有用的战略。

问题是，蹲在Tim面前的这个人没有露出太多可以攻击的破绽。他的肌肉运动起来的姿态非常轻松自然，但事实上远不是什么轻而易举的事情。Tim亲身经历过。Connor Hawke花了几个月的时间，努力把Tim天生的少年人的笨拙改造成他那种近乎于舞者的轻盈流畅，之后紧接着是Dinah Lance的高强度锤炼雕琢。Tim紧张地用相机藏起自己手指的动作，拇指偷偷地滑到相机底部，按下一个按钮，他手里那个价格昂贵的相机就变成了摄像机。“我听说在这儿你想要任何情报只要找一个人，他叫神谕。”

“是， **她** 叫神谕。”Tim警惕地回答。Tim为神谕工作并不是什么秘密，但她手下的情报线人也不会对此广而告之，Tim本人尤其不会泄露风声。他是少数几个知道她的真实姓名、见过她本人的线人。

“那么，我现在需要情报。”那个人语气又变得轻松愉快起来。他靠过来，看起来动作轻松随意，但Tim知道事实上并不如此。“所以我非常希望能够联系到 **她** 。”

“你不会联系到神谕。”Tim条件反射地回答，手指忍不住紧张地握紧了手里的相机。他正在给这段对话录像，过程中并不会有任何闪光或指示灯泄露他的动作，但他有种感觉，这个人已经知道了。“但我可以让她知道你在找她。应该怎么称呼你？”

“好吧。”那个人利落地站起来。动作流畅，一点儿僵硬的迹象都没有。如果Tim像他刚才那样蹲一会儿，肯定腿脚发麻。“叫我红头罩。期待你老板的消息。”

Tim眨眨眼，那个人就不见了。他没费心找他的踪迹，而是按下按钮，把他今晚拍到的所有东西都通过无线网络上传到神谕需要的服务器里。他抓起包，小心地把相机放进盒子里。他四处看一眼，检查没有任何东西漏下，然后离开了。

 

~*~

 

完成一项工作后，Tim通常都会直接前往时钟塔，帮Babs做点事情，像是整理数据或是给她最近刚买的什么新玩意儿配线。但他今晚不能确定自己没有被跟踪。

Tim的手机在口袋里震动不停，但他忙着从公车上跳下来开始往那个称之为家的地方走，就没搭理。他家那栋褐色砂岩小楼位于一片高档社区，倘若有任何人在这个时分醒着，看见他穿着这么一身破破烂烂的帽衫和旧牛仔裤走过，分分钟内就会报警。Tim开门进去，灯光和轻微的声响从起居室传到门厅来。这个时间段本该漆黑一片，但Tim完全不惊讶。

Tim把包丢在楼梯旁，走进起居室里。

Jack Drake坐在轮椅里，对着电视睡着了。他手边的桌子上摆着一瓶已经几乎喝光的威士忌，视线范围内看不见酒杯。Tim看着爸爸，再一次想，为什么一个根本走不出房子的人，却比那个曾经一年在家的时间总计不超过两个月的人感觉更疏远。

他悄悄走进房间里，一路避开可能咯吱响的地板，绕过去从后面靠近Jack。他伸长手臂，一把抓起酒瓶，然后回到厨房里。他握着酒瓶来到水槽边，打量了瓶子一会儿。Tim记得昨天这还是一整瓶威士忌，但现在瓶底只剩下浅浅的一点。他仰头喝了一口，酒液一路从喉头烧灼下去，让他忍不住嘴角一抽。然后Tim把剩下的酒全倒进了水槽里，酒瓶丢进垃圾桶里，他原路返回起居室。

他没动电视，但把起居室的灯关上，摸着黑回到楼梯处。任由父亲今晚在轮椅上过夜。

楼上全是属于Tim的。Jack曾经说过，主卧室在楼上，如果他理疗有成果，就能享用这份奖励。但他起初说过很多话，Tim早已不再怨恨这些话最后都变成了谎言。他上一次预约时间去理疗已经是一年前的事情了，他的治疗师也早已放弃了他，不再试图劝他继续治疗。在Tim的父亲删掉未接来电之前，Tim会先听留言录音，其中有些迹象。Dana Winters医生的声音里也有些情绪几乎让Tim忍不住想出去查看一番，但他父亲眼神里僵硬自闭的神色，远比Tim愿意承认得更能阻拦他的脚步。

因此，除了Tim之外，再无人涉足二楼。因此当他爬到楼梯顶端，发现自己卧室门下漏出一丝灯光，这情景自然会敲响警钟。Tim从来不会开着灯出门。他手里拎着包，轻手轻脚地走到门边。里面没有声音，他犹豫了一会儿，然后伸手握住了门把手。

他的手指轻轻搭在门把手上，另一只手摸出手机。五条短信，来自神谕的一个代理号码。最后一条发送在几秒钟之前。

_他在你家里。_

看来没有去时钟塔是对的，Tim拉开门走进去。手里握着电话，拇指按在紧急呼叫按钮上，如果他按下去，Babs会立刻派来此刻能调动的一切资源赶来救援，不过她很有可能已经开始调配人手。

红头罩躺在他床上，靴子搭在他的床单上，落下尘土和碎石，胳膊正在自己脑袋下方，头跟着Tim的动作移动，看起来非常怡然自得。Tim没理会他，走到书桌边把包放好。他对着某一台显示器屏幕上安装的摄像头安抚性地微笑，然后转过身。

“她查看语音信箱可能得等不止一个小时以后，明白吗？”Tim睁着眼说谎话。

红头罩似乎听出来了，哼了一声：“是嘛。不过我不是为这个来的，密探宝宝。”

“哦？”Tim问道。他摆着曾经常常挂在脸上的那种微笑，那个时候所有人都还叫他Timmy，他挂着那样的微笑参加富人的聚会和慈善晚会，挂着那样的微笑应付那些看见他、冲过来慰问他父亲的“状况”致以同情的上流社会人士。

“你看起来很聪明，考虑到这些。”红头罩没说话，脑袋懒洋洋地一歪，似乎在示意整栋褐色砂岩房子和周围的社区，那些并没有让神谕破费的设备，整间干净整齐的房间，这些跟Tim依然穿着的三手、甚至四手旧衣服完全不搭的环境。“我今晚只需要几个简单的答案。剩下的问题我可以等你的女老板联系我。”

“我并没有资格独立接受工作。”Tim眯眼看着这个人。情报不是免费的，除了一小群特定的人之外。Babs靠这个保证她的设备跟着技术升级换代，Tim也打算在未来他父亲喝垮自家公司后靠这个来谋生。

“神谕可以把今晚算在我的账单上。”红头罩整个人静止不动了，相当具有威慑力。他身体完全静止，反而让人不由自主注意到他身上明显的肌肉线条，还有挂着的武器。这是在无声地告诉他，杀掉他绝对易如反掌。“小丑。”

Tim眨眨眼，戒备起来。他在回家的路上一直压抑自己不去多想的某个细节重新冒了出来。因为这些年来Tim一直在反复阅读神谕有权限访问的案件档案，吸收了一切他读过的内容，其中就包括上一个使用红头罩这个代号的人这个小小的事实。“什么？”

“他在哪里？”

“阿克汉姆。”Tim皱眉说，仔细研究着面前这个人的肢体语言。他很紧张，他在等待，他的姿态展现出攻击性，但并不是在威胁Tim。“这是每个人都能找到的情报。为什么问我这样的问题？”

“因为街上任何人都可能猜错，而医生们可不喜欢在他们的宠物病人逃跑的时候广而告之。”这倒是真的。通常只有在精神病罪犯做了什么值得新闻报道的事情之后，才会发出警报。不过没有多少人会直接指出这一点，这也不是一个初入哥谭的人能立刻发觉的情况。红头罩前后晃了晃脑袋。房间里紧张的气氛微微变化，但太过细微，Tim无法确切说清楚。“罗宾。”

Tim整个人僵住了，他这个反应大概就泄露了状况，但他并不怎么在乎。红头罩把两个名字联系起来，但Tim一点儿也不喜欢这两个名字联系起来。“有关她什么？”

红头罩看着他，脑袋从枕头上抬起来，微微歪向一边。他沉默了好一会儿，Tim因此开始感觉烦躁不安。紧张的情绪在他胃里慢慢堆积，一个小小的身影在他脑袋深处开始恐慌地尖叫：‘他知道！他知道！他知道！’

“没什么。别在意。”红头罩翻身起床，大步走到Tim面前。他低头看着他，眼睛处是两片白色目镜，闪着怪异的光。他的手抬起来，Tim往后缩，但那只戴着手套的手抓住了他的下巴。拇指抵在他嘴唇上，这姿态太过熟悉，Tim不能容忍他开这样的先例。Tim猛然抬起手，重重地打在手腕上最脆弱的部位，然后他从椅子上站起来，绕过红头罩，朝门边靠。

红头罩什么反应都没有。他把那只手举到鼻子边，手还依然有些瘫软无力，但他似乎在嗅上面的气味：“你真是浪费了上好的威士忌，密探宝宝。”

红头罩再没说别的，一言不发地从Tim的窗户钻出去，Tim警惕地看着，然后终于动起来，过去把窗户关紧拴好。红头罩最后的话语近乎宠爱，依然回荡在空气中，Tim有种感觉——无论神谕的决定如何，他大概都会常常见到这个新来的面具男。

 

~*~

 

所以当Tim在巷子里逃跑，躲避身后彪形大汉的追赶时，发现一个影子从黑暗中冒出来，下一秒他几乎撞到红头罩，他一点儿也不惊讶于自己的预感竟然没错。

“进来。”红头罩几乎把Tim丢进藏在阴影里的一扇门里，方才他就是从这里冒出来的。门后紧接着就是一段向下的楼梯，Tim没刹住摔下去半截。他慢慢爬起来，痛得直抽气，包也一路滚到楼梯底端，咚地撞在底端一扇看起来非常坚固的门上。

这是连神谕都未能发现的一个螺丝洞。红头罩总是频繁地变换地点，想监控他的动向几乎不可能。他的装备非常先进，所以窃听器之类的小设备几乎没什么帮助。Babs开始和这个人交易情报的这几个星期里，她一直在被这件事烦扰。Tim一瘸一拐地走下去，拿回他的包，同时好好打量了一番门上的安保设施。他有些犹豫，不知是否值得趁着红头罩正忙的时候，试试看做点什么。

打斗声顺着楼梯传来。一同传来的还有尖叫声和低沉的呻吟声，但到现在还没听见枪响，多少还值得安慰。Tim曾经目睹过为数不多的几次红头罩打斗的场景，他已经发现红头罩似乎把枪当作最终手段。除非他正火冒三丈，那么战局的走向毫无疑问。

Tim曾见过一次，有个人被红头罩抓到带小女孩回家，他再也不想要看见那个场景。

红头罩的计划也是没人能够搞明白的另一个谜团。他的行为飘忽不定，所作所为若绘制图表则是标准的离散运动，似乎是为了迷惑所有留心这个新人动向的人。他像义警一样在街道巡逻，打击轻微犯罪，阻止抢劫袭击。不过他不会牵涉警方，他的手法也非常粗暴。他有时候会杀人，动作干净利落。

可就在他拯救普通人之后，当天晚上他就能转身开始和黑帮交易。敲诈勒索，瓜分他们的利益和业务。向敌对的帮派双方出卖情报和武器，等到矛盾爆发火并开始，他却不知为什么总能全身而退，坐收渔利。他也像其他所有黑帮一样，在哥谭市最混乱的地区暴力占据一块地盘，划归己有。

他从神谕手里买了一套完整的照片，是最可能被关进阿克汉姆的罪犯的当前活动地址，但除此之外什么都没问起，没问过他们的手法，也没问过他们的历史。他根本没接触过任何一个，似乎根本就是为了彻底避开他们。所以他要么是这座城市里最谨慎的罪犯，要么就是这座城市里即将崭露头角的英雄。

但一切都未有定论，等待蝙蝠侠的观察。

除了第一晚之外，红头罩再也没有提及任何蝙蝠侠相关的人。他甚至成功地避开了蝙蝠侠本人，了不起的成就，但正因为如此Babs开始担心。Tim不止一次听见她和通讯器另外一边的人对话，知道她不是唯一一个警惕红头罩的人。

外面的响声渐渐平息，Tim有点犹豫地往上看。他尝试着把重量移到右腿上，膝盖开始一跳一跳地胀痛、发抖。哈，这下走回去可 **愉快** 极了。

“你受伤了？”Tim抬头。红头罩站在楼梯顶端的门边，低头看过来，然后把外门关上，激活了门上的电子锁。那把锁看起来比门高级多了。楼梯和底端的平台都不够两个人并排，Tim笨拙地挪开，给下楼的红头罩让路。他几乎把自己贴在墙上，给对方腾出空间。

但红头罩经过他的时候没那么落落大方地侧过身子，他脚步几乎没有停顿，一边大步往下走，一边把Tim往后推，一只胳膊环住他，用力把他整个人都抱起来。红头罩这么把他半抱半拖地继续下楼，Tim不得不抓住眼前最趁手的皮夹克。

“我能走！”Tim大声说，同时尽量避免挣扎得动作太快或者幅度太大。他的确能走，但他没有那么傻，如果现在红头罩把他丢下去，他肯定没办法站稳。Tim手里的皮夹克握起来很柔软很暖和，尽管红头罩的装备都是全新的，但这件夹克却已经穿了多年。Tim暗地记下，这个细节值得回头去调查一番。

“你当然可以。”红头罩说，口气逗趣又自大。他输入密码，门自动打开，露出门后疑似小型军火库的房间。不过看起来这里正在准备转移，这也解释了为什么他毫不介意让Tim进来。“但不等于你应该自己走，密探宝宝。”

Tim瞪着他，被他放到桌子上坐下。旁边是一小堆武器盒，还有一张标记过的城市地图。上面画满了地盘和组织的势力范围，Tim都知道，因为这就是他的工作。还有用线标记的义警的巡逻路线，Tim只认出其中一部分。Tim正在思考红头罩是从哪里得到这些情报，突然有人扯了扯他的皮带，让他分了神。

“你在做什么？！”Tim猛然回过头，抓住红头罩的手，把那双手从自己的裤子拉链上扯下来，同时努力往后缩，尽管桌子上摆满了盒子，没有多少空间可以躲。

红头罩低沉柔和地轻笑出声，脑袋一歪，Tim开始把这个动作同调戏划上等号。“你的瘦竹竿身材让我性致盎然，小美人儿。”他故意假装色眯眯地说，然后大笑起来，把手收回去往后退。他转身打开一个盒子，在里面翻找了一会儿。“看不见的话，我可治不好，Tim。所以乖乖把裤子脱了，让我看看你的膝盖。”

Tim气哼哼地瞪了那家伙后背一眼，不情不愿地开始解皮带。他这么做只是因为红头罩移开之前敲了他的膝盖一下，害得膝盖火辣辣地疼起来，如果他不抓紧时间处理，肯定拖得越久，情况越糟糕。而且裤子里面Tim还穿了短裤，他今天没穿某几条奇怪的短裤。他肯定以他的运气自己死的时候绝对穿着那几条，好让他的法医一通好笑。他把牛仔裤扯到膝盖下方，卡在Babs送给他的定制靴子的靴筒上，那是他生日时收到的唯一一份礼物。

他右边膝盖上已经显现一大片青紫色，看起来很糟糕，出血点应该在很深的地方。不过看起来没哪块骨头变了形，Tim用手指按下膝盖后方时也没有什么部位特别痛。那么还不是特别严重，挺有希望。

“挺严重的。”红头罩随意地说。他把一卷白色的东西还有一管药膏丢在Tim腿边。红头罩之前把手套摘了，伸手把Tim的手拉开，Tim几乎吓了一跳。红头罩的指尖带着老茧，开始更专业地检查Tim膝盖的状况。他的手指有些滑腻，裹着一层闻起来像是药物的油膏，随着手指按压的动作，药膏也被揉擦在膝盖周围的皮肤上。红头罩用力按在瘀伤上，Tim疼得抽了口气。“我上周刚刚开枪打碎了某个人的膝盖骨。不知道愈合之后会不会看起来就像是这样。我从来没留下来查看过。”

Phil Cumberlon，一个诈骗犯，他像是发糖果一样免费地向高中生散发毒品，等他们上瘾之后他再趁机敛财。女猎手对他遭受的暴力事件非常满意。“我认为，”Tim嘴角抽搐，因为红头罩的手开始往下移，伸进他没有脱下的裤腿里，一只手握住他的小腿，另一只手握住他的脚开始活动。只有在脚完全勾起或绷直的时候，才会有点不舒服，肌肉的大幅度运动会牵扯到膝盖。“我认为人类不会愈合得那么完好。”

“哼。”红头罩哼了一声，放开他的脚，但握着他小腿的那只手继续往下移，停在他的靴筒上方，捏了捏。他的两根手指在摩挲结实的靴子材质，还有两根手指在测试他小腿上的肌肉。Tim可不觉得医生会做这样的事情，而且那一瞬间红头罩原本纯医疗的态度消失不见了。“啊，我猜是不会。”红头罩有些心不在焉，他的头盔微抬，目镜后的目光落下的地方应该比Tim的膝盖更高。“你没我想得那么瘦。一定是因为你总是跑来跑去。”

红头罩的手往上移，他的动作Tim只能称之为 **爱抚** 。但他伸手拿过来一个护膝支架（那卷白色的东西原来是这个），动作又恢复原本医生该有的客观精确。Tim低头看着他，脸色绯红。他能感觉自己的脸发烫，热度几乎直传 **灵魂** 。“你——什么？”

红头罩开始把支架缠紧，Tim一动不动，忍过膝盖的痛感。不舒服，没错，但他知道这样固定住之后，回家的路程会容易得多。红头罩迅速缠好，动作毫不停顿地，两手就移到Tim的大腿上。粗糙的手指按住大腿上的肌肉，就停在短裤的边缘。红头罩握紧了Tim的大腿，脸凑到Tim脸边，嗓音低沉地说：“你总是跑来跑去，漂亮男孩，我迫不及待希望你这双腿能缠在我腰间。”

一只温暖的大手勾住Tim的下巴，大拇指粗糙的指腹缓缓地抚过他的下嘴唇。Tim的 **耳朵** 烫得像核反应堆，他知道自己忍不住张开了嘴。直到红头罩靠得更近了，Tim才终于有反应。他用两根手指贴在红头罩脖子底部的凹陷处，用力按下去。红头罩身上的装甲缓冲了大部分冲击的力度，但那片区域非常脆弱，他不得不踉跄着往后退。Tim趁机站起来把裤子拉起来，他摸索着把拉链拉上，尽量不把体重压在受伤的那条腿上，没顾得上系皮带。

他一瘸一拐地往门口走，包随着他的动作打在后背上。这扇门从里面开很简单。红头罩在房间里哈哈大笑，Tim坚定地爬上楼梯。他的笑声从门里传出来，在楼梯间里回响：“不用谢！”

巷子里的冷风终于让Tim脸上的热度微微下降一些，他绕开躺了一地人事不知的恶棍，往最近的汽车站走。Tim嘴唇上还留着一丝咸味，他探出舌头舔过嘴唇之后才发觉。那味道一直留在他舌尖，等他回到家之后还久久不散。

 

~*~

 

Tim的梦境总是模糊的，飞快闪过各种实体或感觉。不像其他人所讲述的自己的梦，他的梦里没有连贯的情节和故事，只是他正在工作的事情或正在处理的问题的碎片。对他而言总是如此。

他梦见一个人在半空中翻腾而过时身体弓起的弧度。有时候是个男孩，大部分时候是个成年人。他梦见手下抚摸过摩卡咖啡色的皮肤，既柔软又覆盖着液体一般流动的钢铁，不可能属于现实的场景。他感觉一根拇指抚摸过自己的嘴唇，皮肤粗糙，微带咸味。他惊醒过来。

Tim睡眼朦胧地顺着走廊走到浴室里，这不是第一次了。浴室是他家里唯一没有架设神谕的监控设备的房间。Tim关上门，靠着门板坐倒在地上。他一手已经紧紧握住下半身的勃起，就在高潮的边缘。他想起红头罩手心的热度，还有他的拇指贴着嘴唇的力度。像是一个吻。

Tim在高潮到来的那一刻情难自已地仰头，脑袋重重地撞在在门上。这动作太过合适，Tim不禁一遍遍地重复：“Tim，你这个傻瓜。”

 

~*~

 

膝盖终于好得差不多了，他来到时钟塔，已经有一杯热巧克力在桌上等着他，还有棉花糖和一罐肯定不是Babs烤的手工饼干。

“你又监控我了。”Tim控诉道，从罐子里抓了几块巧克力碎片的饼干。把他自己介绍给哥谭市的义警有诸多理由，他都可以一一驳斥，唯独这饼干他无力反驳。Alfred Pennyworth绝对是烘焙之神。

“你的报告出现可疑的时间缺口，让我迫不得已。”Babs看着他吃东西，回答说。她自己的那杯已经差不多喝完了。她一只手撑着下巴，目光专注，打量着、计算着他。Tim能够合理推断出这是为了什么，但他忙着往嘴里塞饼干，连多年培养的文明和礼貌都顾不上。

“你说谎。”Tim喝了一大口热巧克力，说。“你说的没一点儿是真的。我的报告里没有任何缺口。”

“没有明显的。”Babs承认说。“但无需天才也能看得出你遇到了事情。”

她那句话里可能影射了什么，但如果Tim点出来，Babs会把错都推给Dick。Tim没指出来，因为他能感觉到今天的谈话会向什么方向发展，他已经知道自己不会喜欢了。

“我一直以为你喜欢乖宝宝那一型的男生，Tim。”Babs笑得锐利但真诚。她在开他的玩笑，但没有评价他。她在刺探Tim，但这个领域Tim自己也才刚刚接受。“你怎么突然开始对坏小子那一型感兴趣了？”

“这——”很复杂？或者应该试试看“容易得吓人”。Tim很清楚自己对于任何可以称之为积极意义的关注的反应有多么悲惨。他短暂的一生大部分时光都在尝试理解自己的本性的状况与成因，其中很大一部分Babs都参与之中，所以她也知道。没有必要再重复。“其实也不是第一次了。”

“是的。”她回忆起来，微笑淡去了。她一定是想起了那些照片，Tim知道，从自己最初带着照片找到她直到现在，她一直都不忍毁掉那些承载记忆的纸片。“我猜也不是。”

他们默默地各自喝着热巧克力，那个名字悬在空气中，却没有人说出口。留出片刻沉默与致意。

“但他很危险。”Babs开口说道。她不再逗他，而是直击问题的关键。“我们依然不知道他是谁，不知道他的动机……”

红头罩的动机随着时间流逝日益清晰，但他的动机指向的方向却不令人愉快。安全屋里的地图还只是开始。红头罩越来越多地在其他义警周围出现，在夜巡时跟踪他们，嘲笑他们，攻击那些他不应该知道的弱点，丢出各种信息，但那些秘密除了他们那个非常狭小、封闭的圈子之外，不应该有任何人知道。

“我知道。”Tim说，假装Babs眼里的神色是同情。假装他们一起喝完剩下的热巧克力时，她没有看着他，思考的却是自己是不是看着未来的敌人。

 

~*~

 

“我们，”红头罩把某个人大头朝下朝垃圾箱侧面 **丢过去** ，一边说——没能保持消息灵通，没能发觉这片他原以为安全的地区驻扎了新黑帮，真不是Tim的错。“不能再像这样见面了。”

Tim咬住嘴唇，一个看起来比他还年轻的男孩逼过来，Tim跟着往后缩。那个男孩显然大意地被他流露出的软弱迷惑了，Tim转身、下蹲、扫腿，把男孩绊倒在地，夺走他手里一直耀武扬威地挥舞的棒球棒。Tim控制着力道踢在他额角上，把男孩打晕，然后不得不对付另一个像大象一样压过来的人。“但那样的话你就会觉得无聊了。”

Tim不确定为什么自己会在打架。他通常都是制造干扰然后趁机逃跑。尽快地脱离危险，不会和任何人动手，免得留下任何意外的仇恨，影响他日后的工作。

红头罩哈哈大笑，粗鲁傲慢，毫不在意。Tim心口里随之一抽，他忙躲开对手用尽全力的一拳头，一球棒砸在对方脸上。那个人应声倒地，不省人事，Tim往后退。还有两个恶棍围着红头罩，很警惕，但太傻太天真，不知道像其他人一样抓紧时间逃命。空荡荡的街区里路灯昏黄地投射着光芒，Tim看见有人抽出一把刀，刀刃反射着灯光。

“我 **永远** 不会觉得你无聊的，宝宝。”红头罩回答。他挥出拳头，揍翻了那个拿刀的小子，然后顺着力道转身，狠狠地反手抽倒了剩下那一个。那家伙重重地撞在公寓楼的水泥墙上，然后扑通瘫倒在地。

红头罩扫了一眼街道，然后停下来，看了一眼Tim独自搞定的那几个人，周身都辐射出明显的满意和如释重负的情绪。虽然没有红头罩对付的人那么多，不过Tim从来不觉得需要同任何人竞争歼敌的数量。

但红头罩一脚踢开断掉的球棒，球棒咕噜噜地滚开，Tim不由得脸红起来。红头罩越走越近，那股没有意义的骄傲也随之冲上头顶。红头罩靠得有些太近了，Tim没想清楚就脱口而出：“一般人可不会认为你是善于交际的人，红头罩。甚至可以说你在 **刻意** 避开某些人。”

“怎么说呢，”红头罩伸出一只胳膊，抱住Tim把他往自己怀里拉，另一只手抬起来捧住Tim的脸，这姿势Tim最近梦见太多遍。他的拇指轻柔地、但又坚定地压在他嘴唇上。“你是特别的。”

Tim没有思考。他不再思考了，自从他的膝盖好得差不多，可以接过更多工作之后，他一直在思考，但思考多久都毫无结果。他闭上眼睛，自己贴上去，嘴唇抵在红头罩的拇指上，就如同他希望贴在他的嘴唇上一样。他贴近这个动作，就如同贴近本该发生的那个吻。红头罩低吼出声，让他不禁目眩神迷。红头罩抱紧了Tim，几乎把两个人紧紧贴在一起，猛然把那只手从他唇边扯开。

Tim睁开眼，就看见红头罩在头盔下方的边缘处摸索着，手指探进面具的左侧下颚处，按下了什么。里面出来一声轻微的咔嗒声，头盔一侧出现了接合缝。Tim在红头罩的怀抱里一动不动，看着那道缝隙越来越大，足够伸进去一根手指然后把面罩扯开。他都没有发觉自己不由得屏住了呼吸，但这时警车鸣着警报驶来，打破了夜晚的宁静。

“等下一次。”红头罩说，有些不情愿地放开Tim，又是一声轻微的咔嗒声，头盔再次闭合。红头罩最后一次整个人贴住Tim，然后终于退开。“下一次我要试试看你尝起来究竟如何，宝宝。”

这句话几乎像是威胁，但同时也是承诺。Tim没有留下来看着他消失在阴影里。警笛声正在靠近，Tim不得不转身就跑，免得被牵涉到乱局之中。

 

~*~

 

Tim被神谕的一份报告吵醒，报告标记着紧急。

其中记录了蝙蝠洞遭遇的一次入侵。

没有犯人的录像，没有任何东西被拿走的迹象。

只是有东西出现在了不应该出现的地方。至少Tim从仅有的细节中推断出是这样。蝙蝠侠又有什么重要的事情，而他没有和神谕分享所有情报。不是第一次了。

Tim希望这不是即将出大事的信号，就像那一次几乎导致罗宾死亡的混乱。【注1】

 

~*~

 

“嗨，密探宝宝。”

在红头罩开口之前，Tim单凭他的胸口贴在自己背后上的感觉就知道来人是他，这其中含义深长。Tim叹了口气，抓拍下最后一张照片，然后放下相机，脑袋搭在他藏身那堵矮墙上。“红头罩，今天我有什么可以为你效劳的？”

“嗯。”红头罩思索着意味深长地哼了一声。一股热气扫过Tim的脖子，让他不由得狠狠打了个抖，然后他僵住了。一双柔软的嘴唇贴在他脖子上，鼻尖埋在他头发里磨蹭着他。“你可以让我好好兑现我的承诺。”

红头罩没有带着他那顶标志性的、全哥谭市人人侧目的头盔。这个念头比想象得更加沉甸甸。Tim咽了口唾沫，想起他们上次见面的时候红头罩的承诺，两颊开始发热。

“转过身，Tim。”红头罩低声说。一只手从他手里拿走相机放到一边，镜头——刻意地——背对他们两个人。“让我看看你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

Tim转过身。他的动作有些尴尬，因为红头罩一点儿也没后退，给他腾出转身的空间，迫使Tim贴着他、蹭着他转身。终于他转过来，几乎是躺在这个一直坏笑的人身下，几乎被他压在身下。然后Tim立刻哽住了呼吸。

他戴着一张多米诺面具，但几乎藏不住他的相貌特征。

“你好啊。”他用戴着手套的手指划过Tim的嘴唇，这是他们之前唯一分享过的不是吻的吻。但此刻Tim脑袋里没有亲吻，没有面具，什么也没有，只有那个他曾有所耳闻但从未亲眼所见的纪念柜，那个在他想象中总是让人移不开目光的玻璃柜。

他有些变了。柔软的线条和脸蛋上的婴儿肥消失了，取而代之的是更加消瘦的脸颊，一缕白发搭在额角。这些变化足以让任何人生疑。但突然红头罩嘴角的坏笑软化，露出一抹熟悉的笑容。如果他没有这么笑起来，如果他没有露出 **那个微笑** ……

“怎么会。”Tim认识那个微笑。他认得那张脸。如果分开来也许他还不会在意，但放在一起，这个组合在Tim看来毫无疑问，不可能认错。他没有怀疑，只有无尽的困惑和震惊，还有铺天盖地的恐惧。他摇摇头，用力眨眨眼，重新看着面前这个人。他不由自主地脱口而出，在自己听来都觉得凄惨无措：“不可能。你已经死了。”

红头罩， **Jason Todd** ，整个人僵住了。眨眼之间脸上的微笑一扫而光，他全身都肌肉都绷紧了，只有那双柔软的嘴唇惊讶地微微张开。短短的一瞬间漫长得近乎永恒，然后Jason的表情变得冷峻，他捧住Tim脸的那只手抓得他生疼。“你知道什么？”

“我。”Tim疼得往后缩。Jason，不， **红头罩** 突然把他抓起来，审讯一般地扣住他。Tim知道，明天早晨他脸上肯定会出现手印留下的瘀伤。这个姿势本就是为了尽可能地给对方带来痛苦，强迫对方快点吐露真相。“我知道，我早就知道，你。”

“你早就知道！”红头罩狠狠晃动Tim，几乎满溢出来的怒火让他面目扭曲。Tim被困在其中，困在他曾经只远远观望过的、只倾泄向其他人的怒火中。红头罩把他用力推搡在墙上，脑袋磕在混凝土墙壁上，他只能目不转睛地看着红头罩。“知道多少？你都知道多少？！”

第一个巴掌让Tim眼冒金星，第二个巴掌让他视线模糊。一切，Tim知道一切，他想告诉红头罩，他想张开嘴，但第三个巴掌拍下来，Tim再也忍不住痛苦地叫出声：“Jason住手！”

Tim立刻被松开了。他蜷在地上，双手抱住脑袋，努力平稳自己的呼吸。他眼前一片模糊，随着胸膛里抽痛的心每一次跳动，视线中就闪烁起遮蔽一切的明亮光斑。等他终于能在疼痛之中看清东西时，屋顶上只剩下他一个人。

 

 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】这里尚未得到作者证实，但鉴于原文中使用了"几乎"而不是确定导致罗宾死亡，那么这里的罗宾应该指Stephanie Brown；所谓大事件也应该就是指War Games。Stephanie发现了蝙蝠侠的秘密计划，以此挑起哥谭黑帮战争。Stephanie在此事件中假死。


	2. 第 2 章

当晚Tim打电话去学校请假，借口是流感。他把照片发给Babs，吞下几片阿司匹林。他本该再给自己贴上几片暖宝宝，但是他早已筋疲力尽，直接就倒在床上蜷起来。等明天早晨他肯定会后悔的，但现在他一点儿也在乎不起来。

Tim一直睡到第二天中午，他果然后悔了。他翻身的时候，整个后背都痛得要命。Tim选择忽视，忽视后背的酸痛，还有手机坚持不懈的铃声和震动。他一整天都躲在毯子下面，清空大脑，什么都不想，至少在接下来的日子里。

 

~*~

 

Tim只有一天自伤自怜的时间。

Babs入侵了Tim的电脑系统。她在Tim的电脑里留有几个后门，当然Tim一直假装自己是大度地允许她留着这些后门。她终于选择派上用场，结果电脑发出的响声吵醒了Tim的父亲，Tim不得不可怜兮兮地跑下楼，向他保证家里一切都好，还有，不，他没跟别人打架。真的。他只是体育课上摔倒了，所以今天请假而已。

然后他不得不和Babs **亲切** 讨论了跑去她监控镜头看不到的地方和线人私下会面是多么愚蠢的举动。她两次威胁说要告诉夜翼，但这就是Babs表达自己担心的方式，她认识的人受到伤害，她就总会仿佛老母鸡一样，有时候甚至像是个过度保护的男朋友。但是这样的威胁还是让Tim涨红了脸，Babs却也只是小小地笑了一声。

问题在于，神谕的监控网络的确有盲点，尽管她无法查看盲区内的情况，但她绝对留心着哪些人物会进入这些地区。而红头罩却能够在这些神谕密切监控的地区来去自如，完全没有在她的系统里留下痕迹。但这个问题Tim选择了沉默。他告诉神谕的名字，属于一个要么尸体此刻正漂浮在哥谭海湾里，要么早已洗手不干去墨西哥养老的人。她挂断通信的时候，Jason Todd这个名字依然沉甸甸地停在他舌尖上，未曾说出口。

Tim告诉自己，撒谎只是因为他尚未确认这条情报。他的确看到了一个外表与多年前死去的少年相似的青年，但没有任何证据支持他的推测，没有任何事实可以报告给神谕，有的只是他的直觉，但直觉对于神谕肯定不够好。

他差点儿就相信了自己的借口。

 

~*~

 

无论如何，Stephanie Brown都不应该和Timothy Drake在同一所学校上学。这所学校所在的学区根本不包括Wayne家大宅，而且，很显然Bruce对养女百依百顺，让她选择自己想上的学校。Tim自己花了很大力气才争取到这所学校念书，他总是有点儿怀疑Stephanie之所以也会选择这里，背后有Babs暗中推动。这所高中非常普通，出勤率不高，毗邻几个哥谭治安最差的地区，适合所有希望在回家之前顺道游览哥谭泥沼的少年。

Babs一直信守承诺，没有向其他人吐露Tim的秘密，但她也从没有大度到放过他，一直不时地暗中推推他——或者更确切地说是一击肘击直中腹部要害的那种程度——鼓励他更深地接触蝙蝠家族。

“你到底做了什么？反反复复地撞墙？”Steph大大咧咧地趴在Tim的午餐桌上。她的眼神警惕，她的身体语言几乎在对他尖叫说无论他怎么回答掩饰她都不会买账。她把午餐推到一边，伸手想戳Tim脸上的瘀伤。Tim把她的手拍开，低头继续搅着手里的布丁杯。这是餐厅工作的女士免费送给他的。

“不是。”Tim翻了个白眼，用力咽下一勺泥浆一般的巧克力糊。布丁杯至少过期了一年，但起码吃起来不需要太大幅度的面部肌肉动作，不会严重扯到脸上的瘀伤。“我被抢了。”

Steph眯起眼睛打量着他。因为此前几次工作中的事故，她已经开始怀疑他在家里被父亲虐待了。他还很确定，Steph曾经去过他家一两次，见过他父亲喝酒的样子。一加一的算术很简单，答案很符合逻辑，但是他的情况的确不是家庭暴力。Tim也一点儿都不想知道，Babs到底是动用了怎样的“劝说”，才能够阻止罗宾出现在他家里，和他父亲亲切“交谈”。“嗯哼，你报警了吗？”

“报警干嘛？”Tim难以置信地看了她一眼。这里是 **哥谭市** 好吗。没有人会因为抢劫案报警，除非那个抢劫犯吃了Steph名声在外的拳头倒在地上吐血。“报警说他偷走了我全部家当五块钱？相比之下我更乐意报警说电影院偷走了我的钱却让我看那么糟糕的电影。”

Steph笑了一声，有些怀疑，但也有点儿惊讶的样子。因为她见过他的家是什么样子，她知道Tim来自哥谭的哪个城区。有钱的城区。Tim的举止言行都看不出他的家世，她似乎总也习惯不了。Tim私下里觉得他们可能会成为好朋友，如果他有勇气吐露自己的秘密的话，他们会有很多话题可以聊。

不知道她是不是满意了，总之她端起餐盘，回到她平时厮混的朋友中去了。

 

~*~

 

Tim更希望自己能说从那之后他的那个梦再也没有出现，说他躲在淋浴里打飞机时后背依然没有消散的疼痛让他没心思再想起红头罩。

但是在Tim终于射出来的时候，在浴室里回荡的是Jason的名字。是少年Jason的形象混杂着青年Jason的触摸，一起将Tim推上了高潮。因为尽管Tim从未真正与Jason相遇，但他是Tim偷偷跟随时间最久的罗宾。他拍下的照片里，属于Jason的照片最多。他按照进行规划的路线在夜晚跟踪他，这些路线看似危险，但在那些罗宾飞翔的夜晚，危险也总是被驱散。他总是远远地跟着，远远地观察着那个男孩的一切，感谢他的相机镜头缩短了他们之间的距离。

他从未完全承认过（至少在那个时候），但他对于Dick Grayson的仰慕之情转移到了最新的这只罗宾身上，他亲眼看着蝙蝠侠选择了这只小鸟。随着Tim进入青春期，倾慕很快随之膨胀，也带来了更加情热难耐的梦境，消除了他对于自己的取向所有的疑问。这段暗恋简单纯粹，也让他羞涩难堪。等到Stephanie成为罗宾披上斗篷之后，他本以为这段感情也随之平息。

显然他错了。Tim洗干净手，关上淋浴。不仅如此，他的感情反而愈发汹涌，但Tim只能责怪自己。

 

~*~

 

窗台上放着一把刀。神谕从一个星期前就租下这间房，Tim走进房间，眼睛紧紧盯着窗台上的刀。Tim昨晚离开的时候关上了窗户，他很难相信有人会闯进来，只为了留下一把刀，平放在窗台上，就仿佛是留下一件礼物。

“收下。”红头罩躲在距离房门最远的角落里，藏身在阴影里，头盔上的白色目镜反射着微弱的光。

Tim猛然一惊往后退，一脚踏在门外，目不转睛地看着藏身在阴影里终于出声宣告存在的面具男。这间房只有两扇窗户，他坐在另一扇窗的窗台上，一条腿跨在室内，然而整个人都在向外倾。他浑身肌肉紧绷着，看来随时准备离开。随时准备逃跑。

“收下那把刀，Tim。”那个人叫出他的名字之前有短暂的停顿。一个完全不同的音节，一个不一样的称呼，没有说出口就被吞了下去。Tim注意到了，因为他全部注意力都投注在——不是Jason，Tim提醒自己不要再用那个名字——红头罩身上。他高度戒备着，警惕着会发生的任何事情。“下一次。”红头罩嗓音低沉，他的每一个字都出自真心。“下一次，你就把那把刀从我的肋骨之间插进来，明白吗？”

Tim震惊地飞快瞟了一眼那把刀。刀身纤长轻薄，刀刃闪着尖锐致命的光，很有可能是专门设计用来穿透凯夫拉铠甲。Tim上下打量了红头罩一番。他的头微微向另一边扭开，但他并没有完全转开目光，他还是能看见Tim，能看见Tim下巴上难看的青紫色淤血。他全身的姿态紧张、紧绷，他的声音非常坚定、坚持，他在告诉Tim——不，他是在 **允许** Tim **杀了** 他。

Tim嗓子眼里突然哽住了，感觉仿佛连呼吸也被堵塞，因为他 **参加** 过Jason的葬礼，他被 **埋葬** 的时候他就在那里。他知道那是怎样的场景，然后现在Jason要求他——

Tim意识到，他是在道歉。他这样 **蹩脚** 地道歉，因为自己在Tim脸上和背上留下的伤痕。

“不。”Tim很生气。他走进房间，关上门。他把两把门闩都插好，开始架设自己的装备。他完全没动那把刀。背对着红头罩的时候，他依然酸痛的后背紧张得仿佛蚂蚁爬过。这是很自然的反应，但却只让Tim更生气。

Tim胸口的怒火如同冰雨一般磅礴但冰冷。Tim知道这种怒火来自母亲那一边。这种怒火会包裹住他，将他的内心整个冻住，暴露在外的只是一层麻木的保护壳。所有的情绪都被推到一边锁起来，只留下、只能感受到愤怒和轻蔑。他也没有搭理红头罩。

“就。”红头罩深深吸了口气，却又泄气地长叹一声。“就收下它，Tim。求你了。”

“不。”Tim伸手把刀拨到一边，腾出窗台上的空间，架起一台小小的三脚架。刀子咔嗒落地，Tim接着一脚踢开。他手头有工作，他不会为了平息红头罩的愧疚感就陪他玩这么幼稚的游戏。“你没有 **权力** 要求我那么做。”

“我不是在要求你——”Tim背后传来重物落地的声音，红头罩走过来时Tim能感觉到地板随之受压、震动。金属啪嗒一响，那把刀又被放回到窗台上，就放在Tim手边。红头罩站在Tim身边，一如既往高大、强壮、不容忽视，但是他俯视着Tim，却尽量不让自己显露出威胁的气息。“收下这把刀，Tim。”

Tim把那把刀再次丢到地上，踢到另外一边。这样任性肆意的举动带来一丝报复的快感。他扭头继续工作，看都没看红头罩一眼。他忽视红头罩，就仿佛忽视一个发脾气的小孩子，完全不值得他在意。“不。”

红头罩丧气地长叹，又走过去重新捡起那把刀。他走回来，把刀 **举在** 他面前。“Tim，拿着。”

“不。”这个词非常强硬。甚至可以说令人满足。看着红头罩蹲在他面前，手指轻轻地握着那把刀，垂着头塌着肩，压在他肩头的是沉甸甸的挫败。

“求你了。”红头罩近乎乞求地说。他几乎有些绝望地伸出另一只手，那只手停在了Tim脸前，踌躇了一瞬间，然后又落了下去。“求你了，Tim，拿着——”

“不。” **Jason** ，这个名字停在他舌尖上。他故意不用任何一个称呼，无论Jason，还是红头罩。他希望对方能够听得出他强迫自己咽下去的这个名字。“不，我不会那么做。你不能替我做那样的决定。”Tim皱起眉头，飞快地撇开脸。哪怕直到世界末日，时间也不够Tim解释，Jason要求Tim杀了他，这是多么愚蠢、多么无礼、多么痛苦的要求，也不够Tim以Jason伤害他的方式，回馈同样的伤痛。

Tim慢慢地伸出手，手指按在红头罩的面具上，那个Jason的嘴唇所在的位置。他直视着那两片白色目镜，挤出一丝轻蔑的冷笑。他开口，语气冷硬地说：“找其他的方式对我说对不起，因为这种太可悲了。”

红头罩一动不动，一声不响。Tim收回手，指尖顺着面具光滑的表面滑下，终于发出一声钝响，彻底脱离了金属表面。面具下传来另一声响，但被闷在面具里，Tim完全无从判断。接着红头罩站起来转身离开。他带走了那把刀。

Tim完成剩下的工作，上传了他拍到的照片。他回家的路上依然麻木，依然愤怒。他相信自己再也不会见到红头罩，或是Jason Todd了。

 

~*~

 

接下来几天Tim都一直这样愤怒并冷漠着。周边的一切都让他满腔怒火，慢慢外面那一层硬壳开始剥裂，他终于能够再次呼吸，再次思考，再次 **感觉** 。

所以Tim竭尽所能避免惹Janet Drake生气。

她从来都不会爆发，她从来不会大喊大叫。她只是整个人如同变成冰块一般冷漠僵硬，她的目光落在他身上，就仿佛激光一般烧穿两个洞，目光里透着轻蔑，让他站在她面前感觉自己就是这世界上最没用、最愚蠢的人。她的声音尖刻刺耳，轻描淡写的几个字就能剥开他的外皮，暴露他的弱点，乍听之下柔软谦和的措辞，却总是能够钻进他的记忆里，埋进他的内心里。而且Janet的怒火从不一蹴而就，从不轻易消散。她的愤怒会持续，几天、十几天，他的母亲会用更加尖刻的话语和更加锋利的轻蔑，一次又一次剥开缓缓结痂的伤口。

Tim总以为他情愿死，也不愿惹母亲生气。现在他知道了，他情愿面对她十倍的怒火，也不愿再次体会那样的感受。

 

~*~

 

“你早就知道了。”一天晚上，他们正在替换部分老化的线路，Babs突然说。

Tim没浪费口水问毫无意义的问题。蝙蝠侠和夜翼呼叫Babs，告知神谕他们最近一次遭遇红头罩的情景时，他就在旁边。这次遭遇留下了确定无疑的情报，但就算Babs亲自复核了蝙蝠侠的结论，暗夜骑士也依然不愿相信。

“是的。”Tim躲在神谕的工作台下，在她看不见的地方缩起来。“当时，呃，感觉我不应该告诉你们。”

Babs没说话，她的沉默也如千斤重，是她关于自己失去的一切和收获的痛苦愿意诉说的一切。Tim尽可能地拖延着时间把电线替换完，终于爬出来不得不面对她。

Babs仿佛苍老了。她的肩膀不再挺直绷紧，脸上显出不该镌刻在这张脸上的疲惫的线条，两只手紧紧地抓住椅子扶手，Tim甚至能透过绷紧的皮肤看见下方青色的血管。她闭着眼睛，神色痛苦。“我很抱歉。”Tim说，感觉自己这一刻做什么都会是错的。

“没关系。”Babs等了很久，终于说道。她的语气平和，但Tim知道她内心并非如此。她睁开眼睛，松开手，Tim看得出她强迫自己放下刚才的话题。她坐在椅子里，尽可能地向他伸出手，一根手指抚过他的下巴。现在那一片皮肤已经恢复光滑无痕。“之前这就是——？”

“他。”Tim苦涩地撇撇嘴。“我知道他是谁，呃，他不太能接受。”

“哦？”Babs脸色严肃，但她语气有些调皮。“但是你怎么会有机会看到他的脸能认出他来？”

“呃。”Babs的拇指意有所指地按在了自己嘴唇上，Tim瞬间涨红了脸。“是的，就是那个。”

“我是不是应该担心我最好的一个密探对某个罪犯心软？”Babs轻描淡写地问，但他知道她这么问就已经是知道了答案，就是在告诉他，因为——因为Babs知道。她是第一个听他说起当年跟踪岁月的人，她也是唯一一个见过Tim小时候拍下的照片的人。

“有可能会，”Tim想起上次相遇时红头罩沉默地离开，低头说。“有可能不会。”

“不会？”

“那样太傻了，是不是？”Tim慢慢地把老化的电线卷成一小团，问。“从不止一个方面来说。”

“是的，的确。”Babs同意说，但她脸上挂着那样忧伤的怀念的表情，她一定又是想起来很久之前的事情。“但无论如何你肯定会后悔。”

她会这么回答，会这样暗带了些鼓励，并不在他意料之外。Babs此前对红头罩的不满全源自于秘密，因为她之前不知道他是谁，不知道他的目的什么，但是现在？现在她知道了，那么其他所有的一切对她而言都不再重要了。

在哥谭市百万居民中，神谕是其中最现实主义的一个。Tim听过很多次她和Dinah关于致命策略的争论，他很清楚。她并不像其他人那样，在有所为与有所不为之间画出一道不可磨灭的界限。她将死视为工具，是可以用于控制情况的武器。是终极手段，没错，但并非完全不予以考虑的选择。在神谕看来，杀人在哥谭市自有其用处，Tim怀疑，最近红头罩从神谕手里获得情报，并不是所有的价钱都通过货币支付。

 

~*~

 

神谕发来几条音频，Tim默默地听完了第一个，剩下的都没有打开。

太痛苦了，他没办法听着Jason对Bruce、对Dick大吼大叫。没法听着他言辞激烈地伤人，过去这些来让他们痛苦不已的一切变成他的武器。没法听他声音里的痛苦和愤怒，仿佛多年前的伤口依然新鲜没有愈合。Tim很容易想象，那个尖刻的声音指向的是自己。

但Tim不同意Jason的指控。蝙蝠侠不能杀人，无论他其实内心也许多么渴望。Tim为神谕工作了这么多年，但这个信念始终未动摇分毫。一颗子弹也许能拯救无数的生命。Tim知道，他亲眼见过在某些特别混乱的夜晚，Babs一夜之间可以统计出多少死者。这一点上Jason没错，并且自从他回来那天起，他就一直在证明自己是对的。

但这里是哥谭市，如果蝙蝠侠屈服于杀戮的诱惑，那么这座城市会为此崩塌。Tim不知道为什么Jason就是不明白这么简单的道理——尽管他们曾经亲密无间。

 

~*~

 

Tim偷偷潜入仓库里的时候，没想到会在里面看见红头罩。他一直留心着红头罩的动向，刻意避开他最常出没的区域。据可靠来源称，今晚码头区域有一帮垄断组织企图走私货物入境，红头罩会去守株待兔。

Tim需要跟那个可靠来源好好谈谈。

仓库里一片混乱。两个黑手党家族的这次会面本该风平浪静。Tim溜进仓库里，准备找好藏身处，抓拍几张家族里关键人物的照片，更新神谕的数据库，但就在这时，仓库里的局面急转直下。Tim根本没有机会拍摄神谕需要的照片，他不得不临时找地方躲起来，尽管藏身处的阴影并不那么安全。在下方传来接连不断的喊声和枪声，慌乱的人群四散，有的人已经倒地失去意识，有的人在尖叫，有的人在不死心地开枪反击。而红头罩站在正中间，同时对付两方人马，并且他 **占了上风** 。

Tim的手指蠢蠢欲动想按下快门，但这是多年前的习惯，早就屈服于现实。他们手头已经掌握足够多的红头罩战斗的影像，而Tim只有一个脑袋，他得竭尽所能地保证这唯一的脑袋上没有弹孔。现在他最好的选择就是呆着别动，等这场枪战自行结束。鉴于红头罩这般收割杂草一般地扫射，估计只需几分钟就会结束。

Tim本以为自己已经见过红头罩火冒三丈、大杀四方的样子，但和眼前的场景相比根本不值一提。红头罩在狂暴地大喊，但下面的枪声、尖叫声混杂，Tim听不清楚他在喊什么。红头罩一点儿也没有手下留情，他的刀锋扎进颈动脉里，他的子弹射入对方要害。短短一会儿功夫，横七竖八躺着的尸体远远超过还苟延残喘的数量。

尖叫渐渐归于无声，弹壳落地的脆响也终于消失。Tim紧张地等了三分钟，竖起耳朵留心着动静，小心有没有任何动作。但仓库里一片死寂，Tim真的不能再多等下去了。

他从狭窄的横梁上走下来，顺着生锈的梯子，悄无声息地来到地面上。他看不太清周围的情况，于是警惕地听了半分钟，确定没有响动才继续往前走。他在集装箱之间穿行，向之前他进来的那扇小门移动。他正走在两排堆积的集装箱之间，突然空气中传来一阵响动，他猛扑倒地，顺势就打滚躲开。一声闷响在仓库中回响，Tim跳起来就跑，但他全速才跑出去五秒钟，就被红头罩抓住。

Tim扑倒在地，红头罩的冲力推着他重重地擦在地面上，他痛呼出声，用力把胳膊肘往后抵，狠狠地戳在红头罩的装甲上，但也给自己争取到了空间。他在红头罩身下翻过身，借着那一点儿距离毫不留情地攻击这几个月来他在对方身上找到的为数不多的几处弱点部位。

但红头罩整个人都定住了，他用一只手按住Tim，不让他乱动，但红头罩的力度并不重。只是他的另一只手握着一把枪，枪口指着Tim的脑袋。Tim盯着黑洞洞的枪口，尽量不显露出内心的紧张。两个人都没有说话，沉默在空气中蔓延。Tim慢慢冷静下来，开始思考逃脱策略和路线：“红头罩。”

红头罩手里的枪很稳，但他的呼吸并不那么平稳。头盔上隐藏的通风口里传来粗粝的喘息声，这时听起来像极了电影里Darth Vader的呼吸声。Tim咬住舌头，不让自己笑出来。他慢慢抬起手，把枪口拨到一边。红头罩没有反抗，Tim终于感觉呼吸轻松了一些。他慢慢地从红头罩身下往外挪，擦伤的手掌蹭在地面上火辣辣地痛。他终于从红头罩身下爬出来坐起身。

红头罩依然静止不动，一句话都没说，他身上有些不对劲。Tim首先注意到他周身的味道，一股淡淡的臭鸡蛋味。他仔细地查看了红头罩的状况，发现他身上带着一些残渣，粗粝的微黄色碎屑。Tim咽了口唾沫，没敢碰。他慢慢地伸手去拿自己的手机，不敢做任何突然的动作。“红头罩？你还——”清醒着吗？你看到幻觉吗？Tim敢用全部设备打赌，红头罩现在一定是中了恐惧毒气。他回想起近来的确有传言说Crane在码头区域附近活动。

Tim按下手机上的一个按键，神谕用电脑合成的声音立刻划破仓库里的寂静。“有什么需要的？”

红头罩一惊，他整个人都绷紧了，枪口也跟着要举起来重新对准Tim，但动作半途停住了。Tim用力按下音量键，冷静地说：“红头罩吸入了恐惧毒气。他一个人挑翻了我今晚要盯梢的帮派。我。”红头罩的头在动，动作缓慢，似乎在用眼睛和枪口追踪Tim身后的阴影里潜藏的什么危险。“我认为他此刻不完全清醒。”

枪口猛然转向，指向一边，Tim被吓了一跳，红头罩立刻明显地往后缩。他的脑袋马上转回来，目光紧紧盯着Tim，然后又整个人静止了。他的这个反应多少有些令人安慰。他对Tim有反应。他对Tim被他自己 **威胁** 到有反应。

“你可以脱身吗？”神谕立刻问道。她的音调明显放低，不再会刺激到红头罩。

“不能？”Tim慢慢往后挪。他身后的两个集装箱之间有一道窄隙，以红头罩的块头很难在中间活动。Tim刚刚离开红头罩一臂远，对方立刻有所动作：他放下一直握在手里的枪，抓住了Tim的脚踝，把他整个人都拖到自己身边。他接着又抽出两把枪，蹲伏在Tim上方，重新开始警惕阴影里的动静。“啊，绝对没法脱身。呃，我觉得他是想保护我。”

“真可爱。”接着神谕那端沉默了。Tim想象自己能听见Babs的十指飞舞，敲击键盘的声音。“你能解除他的武装吗？手头有解毒剂的恰好都是当前他不怎么高兴见到的人。”

“当然。”Tim疑虑重重地打量红头罩的武器。红头罩已经在方才的枪战中用掉了大量枪支弹药，但他明显喜欢把私人军火库随身携带，所以他身上依然剩余很多武器。Tim把手机放下来，伸手去够红头罩腰间的一把枪。红头罩没什么反应，于是Tim慢慢地把那把枪从他腰间抽出来，检查了保险，然后塞进自己的包里。“不过大概得需要一段时间。”

电话里传来奇怪的咔嗒声，那是神谕在笑，这声音让红头罩转过身。Tim趁此机会抓住他背后皮带里插着的那把兰博式的匕首，收了起来。“这些男孩子都爱死他们的玩具了。”

“我觉得你认识的其他‘男孩子’的玩具比不上这一个。”Tim小声说，一边继续把红头罩身上所有的危险品移除。这等于说他要收走红头罩身上所有的东西，因为他身上的任何一样物品，在他手里都可以用作致命武器。Tim的包几乎塞满了，这时红头罩只剩下手里握着的两把枪。他依然高度戒备着，周围有任何动作都会随之移动，看起来丝毫不打算改变这种保护性的姿态，放松下来。Tim舔了舔嘴唇，朝最近的那把枪伸出手，轻轻握住了枪管。

“红头罩？可以吗？”Tim轻轻地拉了拉枪管，但只让红头罩抓得更紧了。头盔下传来一声紧张的呼声，红头罩用力把枪往后拉，另一只胳膊也跟着屈起蓄力，但拳头最终没有挥下来。Tim没松手，尽量握紧枪管。“红头罩。红——Jason。”红头罩听见自己的名字，立刻定住不动了。他握住枪的手渐渐放松了。“Jason，把枪给我。拜托。”

Jason终于放手了，另一把枪也跟着脱手，Tim手忙脚乱地抓住那把武器。Jason晃了晃，然后扑通坐在地上。Tim留心着他的动作，摸索着把包上的拉链拉好。“好了，他已经解除了武器。能有多大作用呢，聊胜于无。”

“支援预计到达时间为十分钟。你能想办法让他暴露要害部位，注射解毒剂吗？”

新的装甲紧紧裹住Jason的脖子，领口收进头盔里。但是Tim想起上一次他们在小巷里相遇的情景，他伸出手，小心翼翼地沿着Jason的下巴，在头盔边缘摸索。有一处似乎可以活动的位置，Tim按了下去，接着就听见咔嗒一声响。头盔上出现接合缝，Tim慢慢地把头盔拉开，从Jason头上取下来。

“哦。”Tim立刻倒抽一口凉气。他终于看见Jason的脸，头盔差一点儿脱手掉下去。

Jason的瞳孔散大，神态茫然，他的表情扭曲，露出惊恐万分的神情，但真正让Tim忧心不已的是他满脸的血迹。“他在出血。”Tim告诉神谕说。他用手指摸索Jason的脸，寻找有没有任何伤口。“是口鼻出血。我。”Tim在自己裤子上抹掉手指染上的血迹，终于想起按在Jason的喉咙一侧，检查他的脉搏。“我没发现任何导致出血的伤口。可能是内出血？他的脉搏也失控了，非常不稳定。”

神谕沉默了好几分钟。Tim舔了舔嘴唇，一手按在Jason的脉搏上，另一只手按住他的肩膀。Jason此刻目光越过Tim的肩膀，眼睛微微转动。他对Tim的碰触几乎一点儿反应都没有，甚至Tim掐住他下巴下方的皮肤，他也丝毫不动。

“好吧，计划改变。”神谕回到线路上。电子合成的声音没有传递任何情绪，Tim无从判断现在的情况到底可能有多糟糕。“附近有一间安全屋，配置完备的实验室，他需要立即赶到那里。我现在把支援派向安全屋，你能把他送到地点吗？”

“没问题。”Tim立刻回答。他转身把头盔也塞进自己包里，然后背好背带。他的包很重，但同Jason根本没法比。Tim用力拉Jason，他慢慢站起来，但还摇摇晃晃站不稳，Tim扯着他的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，架住他的部分重量。“你来领路？”

 

~*~

 

Jason几乎支撑不住自己，大半重量都压在Tim肩头，两个人步履蹒跚地走到路上。Tim的另一只胳膊失去了知觉，尽管他没用那边肩膀架住Jason，但从Jason身上没收的武器沉甸甸地坠在包里，背带压进肉里。他不得不带着两个人躲进另一道小巷里，以防被任何人发现。有什么液体慢慢地顺着他的脸滑下去，他希望是自己的汗，不是Jason的血。

神谕一直在手机里陪着他，传来多少令人安心的低沉的电流声。她偶尔出声，用电子合成的语音提醒他前进的方向，Jason每次听见都会不安地抽动。这是他依然对现实有意识的唯一迹象。

“向左。”神谕说。Tim转身，面前是一座看似荒废的双层建筑。“沿着楼梯往下。”

建筑的一侧有楼梯，深入到地下，通往一扇地下室的门。Tim架着Jason走下第一级阶梯，Jason两腿一软，Tim几乎叫出声。他不得不把两个人都往后仰，免得大头朝下摔下去。结果两个人几乎是一路滑下楼梯，最后他被肢体绊倒，扑在门上，不过他多少还是顺利把Jason弄到了地下室门前。

这是一扇没有把手的门。

“神谕。”Tim挤出声音来。他脸上的 **真的** 是血。“门。怎么——”

门突然被打开，Tim几乎摔断鼻梁。身上Jason的重量消失了，Tim抬头看见夜翼把Jason扛起来，然后，Tim此前只遥遥地听见过的那个声音 **命令** 道：“离开。”

门重重关上，Tim不得不踉踉跄跄往后退避开。门后传来多重门锁锁死的声音，清脆的咔嗒声还在回荡。Tim一个人坐在湿漉漉的混凝土地面上，在突如其来的寂静中，只能听见自己的心怦怦作响。

 


	3. 第 3 章

Tim昏昏沉沉地回家，走到半途，他才终于发觉自己的心率远超正常水平。此外他一路上多次换乘公车线路的行为，早已不能归咎于他一贯合理的偏执倾向，反倒是因为他一路上一直相信有人躲在阴影里监视着他。

Tim呼叫神谕，线路另一端的静默生动充分地预告了神谕未来肯定会让某人吃不了兜着走，不过想来不会是Tim承受她的怒火，这就够让他安心下来，强迫自己回家。但直线的公车线路依然让他感觉如同锋芒在背。

Tim回到家的时候，室内的灯亮着，客厅里传来微弱的声响，他父亲还未完全睡着。Tim轻快地爬上楼梯，来到他——敞开的——卧室门口。

房间里亮着灯，黑金丝雀站在里面，对他露出温暖的微笑，耐心地等着他终于不再紧张地眼神乱飘，然后她拿出一支注射器。“我们得到消息说，就是标准毒气。红头罩只是吸入过量，而且他对毒气的反应不太好。”

Tim在床上坐下，把胳膊伸给黑金丝雀。她轻快地把活塞推到底，解毒剂注入他的血管里，他另一只手里的包哗啦一声落地。他感觉到轻松、舒适，但他的心率依然过快，皮肤上阵阵刺痛。Dinah揉了揉他的头发，他甚至都只是微微抖了抖。

“稍等一会儿，很快就会起作用了，孩子。”她移开视线，目光落在了房间里的一个摄像头上。“她说一切都很好，他们已经让他的状况稳定下来了。”

“谢谢你，Dinah。”Tim侧身往床上倒。一阵莫名的疲惫感袭来，不正常，但他并不害怕，因为疲惫所过之处，恐慌的感觉一扫而光。“谢谢——”

“睡一会儿吧，Tim。”Tim希望自己这一刻能把眼皮撑开，因为此前从没有过谁帮他躺好盖上毯子。Tim感觉到有手指安抚地梳理他的头发，这一次他彻底明白了，为什么绿箭家族那么多人都把她当作母亲。“没事了。别多想——”

**睡一会儿吧** 。

 

~*~

 

Tim醒来的时候浑身上下都暖烘烘的，舒服极了。微风从敞开的窗口吹进来，拂过他的脸颊。他觉得有点儿不对劲。他真的一点儿都不想动，简直想永远睡下去，但怀疑坚持不懈地抗拒着睡意。Tim终于被迫彻底醒来，因为Dinah **绝对不会在离开前不帮他关窗户** 。

谁的手指搭在他脖子上，抚摸过皮肤的时候他能感觉到指尖上老茧的粗糙触感。但其中两根手指几乎不动，一直轻轻按在他喉咙旁边，就压在跳动的脉搏上。Tim的左手抱着一个人的身体，脸埋在一条腿里。他微微蹭了蹭鼻子下的布料，能闻到深深沁入其中的枪油和烟草的味道。他的脸颊下压着一个皮带扣，抵着很不舒服。

“对不起。”Jason说，因为他一直摸着Tim的脉搏，知道他已经醒了。他的声音嘶哑，大概都源于昨晚那些Tim听不懂的尖叫。“我没想到那个混蛋占了上风，但是……”

Jason没有说完，陷入尴尬的沉默里。不过他很可能一脸不高兴，就像是一只坏脾气的猫。Tim把脸埋进Jason腿边，藏起脸上的笑容。“没关系。”Tim顿了顿，他估计自己最好还是不要乱动。不过Jason似乎不介意两人的接触，他的手指开始更大胆地活动，顺着Tim的脖子滑到衬衫领口以下。“我也要说对不起。”

“为什么？”Jason困惑地问。

“我的反应过度了，”Tim叹了口气，抽开胳膊翻身仰面躺着。因为这时候再把脸埋起来有点儿不讲道理，也太懦弱。Jason值得Tim看着他的眼睛道歉。“对于那把刀。我那个时候不应该说——”

“忘了吧。”Jason看起来不太自在。这不过是Tim第三次在这么近的距离内看Jason的脸，但他脸上的表情很好懂。Jason皱着眉头移开视线，不过他的手指依然轻柔。“我那么做很傻，我知道了。”Jason用力摇了摇头。到此为止了，他们再也不谈那次对话，那次争执。

Tim接受了，因为无论是什么，再继续说下去都只会伤害两个人。他现在也明白了。他们都已经说过了对不起，那么最好放手，不要再执着那件事。Tim翻身爬起来，坐在Jason旁边，他侧过身，伸出手，摸着Jason脸上已经褪色的血迹，从鼻子开始，一直蔓延到嘴周围。残留的血迹已经凝固，嵌在皮肤的纹路之间。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我会没事的。”Jason偏过头，贴近Tim的手。他咧嘴热切地笑起来，脸上严肃的神色迅速消失。他抬手抓住Tim的手，拉着他的手轻轻蹭过自己的嘴唇，说：“现在 **好多了** ，密探宝宝。”

“你治疗的方式真奇怪。”Tim说。Jason一根一根地亲过他的手指，嘴唇亲热地含住指腹，让Tim根本移不开视线，让他嗓子眼发干。“我记得，你还有个承诺没有兑现，不过那要看你是否还有这个意愿。”

Jason轻笑起来，放开Tim的手，伸手捧住他的脑袋，手指插进发丝间。他轻柔耐心地把Tim拉过来，亲了上去，两人的嘴唇软软地贴在一起。Tim挪动位置，最终骑在Jason身上，跨坐在他大腿上，紧紧地贴着他的胸口。Jason腾出另一只手，抱住Tim的腰。两个人的嘴唇依然难舍难分地吻在一起。

Tim贴着Jason叹了口气，嘴唇微微分开，Jason趁此机会把舌头伸了过来，舌尖从缝隙间探进来。Jason勾住Tim的舌尖吮吸，原本的甜蜜缠绵迅速燃烧成熊熊火焰。这个吻变得湿滑热烈，Tim也抱住Jason的脖子，手指滑进领口，无声地索求。Jason呻吟起来，声音的震动从胸腔透过两人紧紧纠缠的唇舌传递过来。Jason猛然翻身，把Tim推倒在床上，用体重把他牢牢压在身下。

Tim顺从地分开腿，Jason移动位置，卡在他两腿之间，全身都紧紧地贴住。身体炽热的温度传过来，隔着Tim一直没脱掉的牛仔裤也能感觉到。Tim不由自主地抵着Jason磨蹭，Jason就压在他身上，Jason的温度，再加上牛仔裤的摩擦，他几乎立刻就硬了。

Jason猛然抽了口气，中断了两人的吻。他腰部用力动了两下，Tim疼得叫出声，因为显然Jason穿着护裆。不过他肯定比Tim更疼，因为他立刻往后缩了回去。Jason有些痛苦地撇嘴，伸手去 **调整** 了一下位置。他的目光也顺着往下，巡游过Tim的身体，视线最终停留在Tim裤裆里难以忽视的凸起，Jason伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“把裤子脱了。”Jason低哑地说。Tim几乎不假思索地就伸手开始解开裤子上的纽扣。Jason的手指缠上他的手指，勾住了牛仔裤和里面短裤的裤腰，一并扯了下来。Tim把缠在腿上的裤子踢掉，Jason重新靠过来，跨在他身上，伸长胳膊，一把拉开了床头柜的抽屉。“老天，别告诉我你没有——算了，这个也凑合。”

他拿出一管Tim很少会用的无香型护手霜。Tim其实有合适的人体润滑剂，只是没放在床头柜的抽屉里而已。但没等Tim出声，Jason就回身吻住了他。一只沾满冰冷湿滑的乳液的大手握住了Tim的勃起，陌生的触感和冰冷的温度让他在Jason身下整个人惊跳了一下。

“看看你。”Jason一只胳膊肘支撑着体重，俯在Tim上方。他的目光游走，从Tim的脸上，一路落到了他手心里的那个已经硬得开始流出前液的阴茎上。“宝宝，你整个人为我敞开，这个样子真是好看极了。我可以一整天看着你意乱情迷的样子都不会厌烦。”

“Jason！”Tim惊喘道。他两手不知该往哪里放才好，只好垂在腰侧，紧紧地抓着床单。“动一动。我想要，Jason！你可以——”

“Tim，我不是骗你，但我真的从来没做过 **这个** 。”Jason的手握住Tim，扭动起来，逼得他呻吟出声。“从来没和男人做过。”

“哦？”Tim声音颤抖，鼓励地叫出声，他的腰不由自主地抬起来，把自己往Jason手心里送。Jason的手粗糙带着老茧，握住他的感觉难以抵御。“但是你似乎，啊，做得挺好。”

“嗯哼。”Jason表示同意。他松开了手，Tim不由得发出失落的声音，但他没有理会，手往更下方探去，湿滑的手指划过Tim的阴囊，滑到臀瓣的缝隙之间。一根手指轻轻地抵在入口处。“可以吗？”

Tim睁开眼睛抬头看着Jason，Jason正低头看着他，眼睛里燃烧着热切的情绪。Tim自己分开腿，感觉自己的大腿肌肉和筋腱都绷紧了，他咽了口唾沫，说：“可以，Jason。”

Tim之前自己用过手指。通常都是在洗澡的时候，在他需要更多刺激才能自慰达到高潮的时候。Jason轻松地探入第一根手指。Tim调整呼吸，身体往下沉，迎上Jason的手指。他的手和手指都比Tim自己的大，感觉也自然不同。而且这不是他自己在动，另一方面角度更好。但是——“再加一根，我能承受。”

“你自己握住，宝宝。”Jason的另一根手指在Tim的入口处按揉，轻柔挑逗地徘徊。“我想看着你含着我的手指手淫。”

Tim立刻抓住自己的阴茎，手指轻轻地握住柱体，难以自抑地开始撸动。他往上抬腰，把阴茎往自己手里送，同时感觉到Jason的手指顺势往外滑，但他落回床上，第二根手指就跟着插了进来。这要比Tim习惯的大小更大一些，Jason开始转动手指，他的入口处被撑开，传来轻微的刺痛。Jason把手指插到深处，配合着Tim的节奏开始抽插。

Tim突然音调拔高叫出声。Jason刚刚擦过了他的前列腺，Tim自己做的时候总要费很大劲，把自己拉伸到抽筋才能碰到那一点，不过结果总是值得的。

“那里？”Jason又把手指推了进去，指尖勾起寻找正确的角度。他找到了。Tim喘息起来，狂乱地点头。Jason毫不留情地开发那一点，Tim闭紧嘴巴咬住嘴唇，不让自己再叫出声来。“乖，”Jason俯下身，用力地吻在Tim喉结上，Tim忍不住叫出来。Jason轻咬他的脖子，吮吸住下巴下方的皮肤，又吻又咬，留下了一块嫣红的痕迹，Tim现在没有心思去在意，但之后肯定会担忧。

“叫出来。”红头罩一路吻上来，低声说，气息扑在Tim的脸颊上，埋在身体里的手指邪恶地搅动，让他忍不住弓起背，几乎尖叫起来。“我想听你在高潮的时候叫 **我的名字** ，漂亮男孩。”

Tim浑身颤抖，喘不过气来，他只能含着Jason的手指，腰肢不由自主地扭动，什么都做不了。他的手忍不住越动越快，高潮即将到来的热辣快感席卷全身。Jason也随之加快速度，手指按在要命的那一点上，逼迫Tim连声叫出来。他低头看着Tim的脸，眼神炯炯，目光几乎烧出洞来。“听话，宝宝，叫出来！”

“Ja——”Tim全身抖动，声音随着呼吸哽在嗓子眼里。他要到了，就差一点儿……自己的手握紧，Jason的手指扭动，他打着颤，呻吟着、近乎于尖叫着，喊出了那个名字：“Jason！”

“草，就是这样。”Jason贴着Tim的嘴喘息。精液喷溅在Tim手心里，Jason的手指依然埋在深处慢慢抽插。他的动作越来越轻柔，高潮之后Tim非常敏感，这一点碰触也感觉太多，开始往后躲。Jason慢慢把手指抽出来，留下一片空虚感，有些不舒服，并且Tim格外明显地感受到了下半身的粘腻和酸软。Jason终于彻底离开之后，奇特的感觉袭来，混杂着轻松和失望的怪异组合。

Jason自己伸手把裤子解开扯下，手伸了进去，然后他断断续续地呻吟起来，声音里充满急切和渴望，让Tim完全忘记了几乎把自己钉在床上的倦怠和疲惫。他爬起来，手贴着Jason的手臂滑下去：“让我来。我想碰碰你。”

“你来。”Jason喘息着说。Tim摸到了固定护裆的腰带，把Jason自己的手从护裆里推出去，Jason挺腰蹭上来。护具之前就被拉开了一些，勉强让Jason的勃起困在其中不会被挤痛。Jason的阴茎握在手里又热又硬，Tim用手指圈住他，他低吼起来，那一瞬间Tim希望他们两个身上都没有这些碍事的衣服。等下一次吧。因为Tim没法现在停下来，哪怕只是停下来把其中一个人扒光。

Tim的右手沾着他自己的精液，依然湿滑，握住Jason的勃起，顺畅地上下撸动。Jason两臂紧紧圈住Tim，脸埋在他的肩窝里，也闷住了呻吟声。他又快又用力挺腰往前送，如果不是他紧紧地抱住了，Tim肯定会被他撞倒在床上。Tim扭头，贴在Jason耳边急促地呼吸，火热的吐息还有火热的舌尖袭上耳廓，Jason不由得全身颤抖。Tim很清楚Jason坚持不了太久，他刚刚亲手把Tim推上高潮，那情景也让他自己情热难耐，逼近顶峰。想到自己对Jason有这么大的影响，Tim简直想把脑袋埋进枕头里。那要等之后，因为现在Jason就握在他手里，腰胯狂野地耸动，牙齿咬住他的肩头。

Tim痛得抽气，手指不自觉地握紧了，Jason叫着射出来。热烫的液体射在他的手上，喷溅在Jason的裤子里。Jason浑身颤抖，倚着他喘了好几秒。Tim渐渐放松手指，慢慢地把精液全部撸出来。Jason终于平静下来。

“以后一定要再来一次，宝宝。”Jason呻吟着说，扭头亲吻Tim。他的吻热切又强硬，仿佛这是他人生中最重要的事情。

Tim湿漉漉的手掌按在床上。Jason落下一连串的吻，把他仰面推倒在床上，整个人压到他身上。Tim在床单上蹭掉手心里的液体。他现在感觉浑身粘腻湿滑，这种感觉不仅仅是因为刚才的性爱——和 **Jason** 的性爱，他的心傻乎乎地提醒他。还有昨晚干掉的汗水，在仓库里蹭上的灰尘，以及Jason的血迹，都等着他处理。现在只有——

Tim躲开Jason的嘴唇，抬头看了一眼桌子上的钟。距离上课还有四个小时，他肯定不能再翘课了，不然就会有人来和他父亲谈谈。Tim肯定希望避免这种发展，至少在他成功说服Babs再次插手帮他修改出勤记录之前。也就是说Tim还剩下两个小时的准备时间，之后他就得踏上公共交通设施，穿越城市前往学校。

Jason重重地吻在Tim脖子上，轻轻吮吸附近的皮肤，Tim立刻忘记了全盘算计。“你需要洗个澡，宝宝。”Jason笑道。他趴在Tim身上挪动位置，微微撑起来一些，低头对他坏笑。“实际上 **我们两个都** 需要洗个澡。”

两个小时啊，是很长的一段时间。Tim一边想着，一边把Jason从床上推下去。

 

~*~

 

Tim正在把根本没开始写的家庭作业往书包里塞的时候，突然眼角余光看见了摄像头的反光。Tim停了下来，惊恐无措地 **看了** 摄像头很久。直到闹钟响起，他这才注意到时间，想起早高峰堵车是多么令人避之唯恐不及的体验。

第一节课的时候，他会有足够的时间好好担心Babs的 **谈话** ，他知道他肯定逃不过的。

 

~*~

 

Steph的餐盘当啷一声拍在桌面上，Tim被声音吓了一跳，条件反射地向左边蜷缩起来。他只找到这个角度，多少能藏住喉咙上那个明显得刺眼的吻痕。早晨他一直没想起来那个痕迹，直到第一节课上同学的窃窃私语才终于让他反应过来。Tim因此收获了太多坏笑和目光，让他非常不自在，而这才刚刚过去半天。但Steph似乎没注意到，气鼓鼓地大嚼炸鸡块，Tim疑惑地眨眼看着这姑娘。

“呃。”Tim又眨眨眼，不知道这一次又是什么事情点燃了火药桶。就Tim所知，她最近交往的都不是混蛋——她挑的男朋友和他们的混蛋程度之间高度的相关性令人非常在意，Tim曾经给Babs做过一个相关图表。就算她真的又找了个混蛋，她也更可能会向那群她称之为朋友的叽叽喳喳的小女生抱怨发泄。而不是这个她出于责任感大概每周来查看一次的安静沉默路人甲。“你没事吧？”

“我很好。”Steph恶狠狠地说，颇为咬牙切齿。她转脸瞪着Tim，眼神里火力全开。就此Tim对于她究竟在生谁的气这个问题的疑惑一扫而空，但对于 **他** 究竟做了什么事气坏了她这个问题依然一无所知。“我好得很，棒极了，怎么会有事呢，Tim？到底是什么让你有任何理由觉得我有那么一丝可能不太好？”

**你此刻都快把我脑袋揪下来了的这个事实** ？Tim偷偷地打量餐厅的两个出口，距离都足够让他感觉不安。如果他需要，从厨房撤离会是成功率更高的逃跑路线。“你额头上爆起的血管？”

“我没有！”Steph瞪大眼睛，一只手猛然捂住脸。她表情里愤怒的火花被推倒一边，充满了担忧的情绪。

Tim紧紧地抿起嘴唇，但他还是泄露出了一丝声响，Steph的愤怒如同闪电一般立刻回归。Steph又瞪了他一会儿，然后弯腰到脚边的书包里翻找了一会儿，掏出一小张纸，从桌子上推给Tim。Tim拿过来，认出纸张滑腻的触感。这是一张照片，背后一片空白，没有任何制造厂商或是冲洗店的标记。Tim小心翼翼地翻过来。

照片里是Jason抱着Tim。在他床上。显然是在昨晚某个时间点拍摄的。Tim感觉到自己的脸立刻腾地烧起来，因为在这张照片里，Jason睡着了，完全不知道有人在拍照。他睡在毯子上，整个人蜷起来，把Tim圈在自己怀里。他一只手捧住Tim的脑袋，鼻子埋在Tim的头发里。在两个人衣冠整齐的前提下，很难想象比这更亲密的姿势。

Tim真的一点儿也不想探究Steph是怎么弄到这样的照片的，但这个念头还是停留在他脑袋里。他犹豫着抬眼，脸上的红潮被吓得立刻褪色。Steph就像一只愤怒的猫，下一秒就要哈气嘶叫甚至扑上来给他几爪子的样子。“呃，谢谢？”

“你替他工作！”Steph低吼道。她的怒火并非完全师出无名。她对于Jason的满腔怨恨可以理解。Jason很不喜欢这个新罗宾，他们几次相遇过程中，他也丝毫没有隐瞒自己的好恶。

“我没有！”Tim提高声音吼回去，不过他立刻刻意地放低音量。旁边一些人有点儿在意地看过来。“我替——替Barbara工作！”

“那你管那样叫什么？”Steph对着Tim小心翼翼地捧着的照片点点头。

“总之肯定不是工作。”Tim小声说。他最后看了一眼照片，然后塞进自己书包里，小心地放在包里的口袋里，确保不会中途掉出来。

Steph哼了一声，微微消了气。她的火气只是稍微出现了一丝裂缝，但据Tim此前的观察，这么一丝裂缝就足够。

“我一点儿也 **不介意** 因为那个获得报酬，但对我而言也有点儿太贪心了。”Tim没头没脑地继续说。Steph的嘴角抽了抽。Tim扯开一包番茄酱，挤在自己的餐盘上。“不过我正在考虑申请风险金，用来支付我未来肯定需要的心理治疗费用。”

Steph大笑起来。Tim抓起几根软绵绵的炸薯条，蘸上番茄酱，等她笑完。她用手里的炸鸡块指着Tim，说：“我还在生你的气，而且不止是为了那个。”

“我已经发觉了。”Tim放松了一些，打量着Steph继续吃饭。话说回来，问题又重新浮上水面，她为什么要冒着泄露自己秘密身份的危险，而且是向一个和Jason有关联的普通少年。Babs，这是Tim的第一反应。很可能也是唯一的正确答案，但Tim不会贸然下结论。“那么，我猜你是从Babs那里拿到照片的？”

“是Dick。”Steph哼了一声，有些淘气地笑起来。“那个混蛋昨晚把他打晕了，他醒来之后急坏了，最后Babs给了他一个地点。”她笑得快绷不住了。“他拍了那张照片。”等会儿Tim肯定会为了Dick Grayson竟然看到他和Jason一起睡觉的场景好好抓狂一番。“他回来的时候看起来就像是具僵尸。我不记得曾经在Dick **和** Bruce的脸上看过那样的表情。”

Steph回忆起来一脸乐不可支、十分满足的样子。“我更没见过Babs解释完有关你的事情 **之后** 他们脸上的表情，小跟踪狂。”

Tim手里的薯条啪嗒掉了，一瞬间失去了全部胃口。多年来的缄口不言和秘密工作全部付之东流，就因为一个讨人喜欢到了惹人生气的程度的帅哥。“请告诉我，你爸爸不会在午夜时分来拜访我。”

“反正根据Babs的情报，你午夜的时候一向不在家。”Steph狡猾一笑，接着她的狡黠化作真诚，说：“我说，我一直都以为你爸爸——”

“我知道。”Tim耸耸肩，迅速打断了她的坦白。Tim一点儿也不想谈论那件事。Tim自己很清楚，他的童年生活并不完美，他的父母也并不非常称职。他知道父母的忽视可以和虐待一样严重，他知道语言可以和拳头一样伤人。但考虑到各个方面，Tim并不觉得自己生活不幸，他反而庆幸这样的生活给自己提供了各种机会。他最不希望的，就是让Steph为他的生活担忧。“你一点儿都不隐晦。”

“然后你就任由我向着错误的方向推断，你这个混蛋。”Steph在桌子下踢了一脚，Tim痛叫一声。她穿的是运动鞋，但Tim毫无愧意地愿意承认这姑娘可比他强壮多了。“你知不知道，我有多少次，多少次，”她举起右手，威胁地握成拳头。“想跟你家老爹好好 **聊聊** ？”

“他是个坐轮椅的残疾人！”Tim抗议说。但他心里一阵轻飘飘的暖意，让他想微笑。罗宾是好人，在夜晚她保护的是毫无关系的陌生人。与之相比，为了每天都会在学校见到的某个同学多跑一英里路不算什么。

“Babs也是。”Steph毫不在意地提醒他说。“但她就能照顾好自己。”

“Babs是Babs。”Tim笑道，因为人们往往会低估那位女士，但Tim亲眼见过Babs轻松把他们收拾得一败涂地，简直让Tim嫉妒。“我爸爸只是——”

“喝多了？太傻了？太没用了？”Tim没说完，Steph一个接一个地提示。她笑得锋芒毕露，很可能是从Babs那里学来的表情。

**是的** 。Tim叹了口气，挫败地用手支着脑袋。他百无聊赖地抬头看向餐厅入口上方的时钟，看着秒针滴答滴答地走向午休结束。此刻的这个话题正是他不想谈论的。“无所谓。如果他那个时候不是现在这个样子，我就不可能做现在做的工作。 **你** 是知道的。”

这句话也提醒了Steph自己的生活，她几乎完美地掩饰了不由自主的冷颤。她爸爸的所作所为导致了Steph踏上了最终选择的这条道路，但真正为这一切提供发生的条件的，是她母亲的不作为。Tim并不非常了解Steph和母亲之间的复杂关系，只是在两个姑娘为严密监控时间段碰面时，听见过Babs的一两句模糊的评论。

他知道Agnes Crystal Brown是个正在戒毒的瘾君子，她的生存条件远比大部分人好，完全是由于Wayne的秘密干涉。他知道她每周五会在一家连锁松饼店和Stephanie见面。除此之外的其他情报，都没有记录在档案之中。

“你绝对登上我本月的黑名单了，Timmy。”Tim的这招有点阴，他实际上也不能完全理解以她的角度会怎么看待，但还是成功地让她嘴角抽搐避开了这个话题。“你知不知道事情对于我而言有多艰难，作为我现在这个身份，身边却没有可以说话的人？没有和我年龄相仿的朋友？”

“我相信你在旧金山的朋友们会很高兴听到你这么说。”Tim说。少年泰坦是一只相对年轻的队伍，但Tim很了解其中的成员，他们作为少年正义联盟的那段挫败岁月。他看过很多有关他们的新闻和小道消息。

“那 **不一样** 。”Steph隔着桌子伸手过来戳了戳他的脸。“他们是 **超能力者** ，他们不来自 **这里** ，他们 **不明白** ，Tim。”

Tim也没完全听懂，但他生在哥谭长在哥谭，他与超能力者最近距离的接触还要追溯到那场几乎彻底摧毁哥谭的大地震时，他跟着毒藤女一起避难。但随着标志午餐时间结束的钟声响起，Steph那样目光灼灼地看着他，让他相信他未来肯定会明白的。

 

~*~

 

“你告诉他们了。”Tim在厨房里找到Babs，控诉道。Babs已经为他准备好了饼干和热巧克力。下午的课程他都在回忆同Steph的对话，最终他决定要生Babs的气。

“我有必要告诉他们。”Babs一手拿着一块平板看东西，一边说。她甚至一丁点儿歉意的表情都没有，不过Tim也没期望她会。“他们就把你那样留在街上，我大发雷霆之后总得给他们个解释。”

“所以你干脆就告诉他们真相。”Tim嘟囔着说，酝酿着从午饭时间起就一直在他脑海里徘徊的尖锐刻薄的演说要点。他自己拿了几块饼干，从Babs一直备在房间里给客人坐的两把椅子拉出一把来。椅子上放着一个长方形的盒子，Tim盯着那个不太熟悉的牌子的人体润滑剂看了半天。嘴里的饼干都没了滋味。

Babs两眼直视前方，看起来非常平静。但她眼睛里闪耀的光芒Tim再熟悉不过了。这既是威胁也是承诺。如果他对Babs泄密这件事再多说一句，接下来他会付出代价，Babs会和他好好谈谈Jason，并且绝对不可避免地、毫不留情地狠狠取笑他。

“很有说服力。”Tim把椅子上的润滑剂拿起来装好，坐下来，然后伸手到桌子下面去拿另一把椅子上的那盒。因为他才不会羞涩得 **不好意思** 拿，放过免费的润滑剂呢。


	4. 第 4 章

  
 

~*~

 

Tim用了一个星期，终于成功编写了一个开关程序，可以关闭他房间里所有的摄像头。每当Jason一脸 **热切** 地看着他，露出最终肯定会通往三分钟内某个人的裤子被剥掉的结局的那副表情时，他只需要按下一个按钮。

结果Tim常常用到那个按钮。

 

~*~

 

Tim尽可能地保证二楼物资齐备、设施齐全，这样他只有出门的时候才需要下楼，平时都可以呆在二楼上。二楼有很多空房间，大概本打算用作客房，他在其中一间里建起一个小厨房，简易小冰箱、微波炉、电炉等等。以防他太累，回家的路上没力气去餐厅或饭店吃饭。

他不怎么经常用，但冰箱里和他用作橱柜的架子上凭空出现不是他买的东西，他依然会注意到。含有水果和巧克力，甜得让Tim想想就觉得牙疼的燕麦能量棒成盒出现，各种各样水果口味的矿泉水占据了他的冰箱，然后有规律地消失、替换，让Tim不由赞叹当前市场上售卖的果味矿泉水的口味之丰富多样。

肯定不是Jason干的。Jason会留下衣服和装备，都非常巧妙地藏起来，留下的东西差不多有一半Tim都发现不了。他也没让Babs查看他家的监控录像，因为他早就知道是谁了。然后有一天，他提前回到家，恰好撞见了她在休息。

“你那位男朋友是个混球。”Tim走进房间里，Stephanie，不，是 **罗宾** 说。她坐在椅子上，对着电脑，屏幕上一盘蜘蛛纸牌正玩到一半。她咬着一只那种甜得吓人的燕麦棒，喝着一瓶猕猴桃口味的矿泉水。

“你好，罗宾。”Tim把包挂在衣柜的门把手上，把相机放在电脑另一边。他几乎要高兴得脸红了，心里一个小小的声音兴奋地反复念叨 **罗宾** 就在他房间里，不过他按捺住了。他已经不是九岁小孩了，他不应该表现得这么脑残粉，况且他认识Stephanie都已经一年了。“巡逻和其他生活都如何？”

“大混球。”罗宾把一张红色的扑克6拖到黑7上，重复了一遍。“3A级的混蛋。邪恶的、烦人的、惹人生气的大笨蛋。你怎么会看上这么一个——”

“对于你挑选男朋友的 **品味** ，我也保留着很多非常尖刻的意见。”Tim打断她。他没生气，真的，他没法责备她。Jason做过的事的确没有一件是讨他家人喜欢的，对这位新任罗宾尤其如此。“但我什么都没说。”

“是，你的确都没说，但你一直等着对我露出那么一张‘我早就告诉过你了’的嘴脸的时机。”罗宾撇嘴，在几张扑克牌上点了点鼠标。Tim在床上坐下，她回头看了他一眼，很有可能是在瞪他，不过隔着面具很难看出来。“我现在只不过是把话说在前头，免得等我回敬你的时候你说我 **虚伪** 。”

Tim不太喜欢这场对话的走向，他不太乐意对未来想太多。主要是因为他知道，自己对未来的展望只会比罗宾更悲观，所以他在能阻止自己的时候，都会让自己完全不要去想。“我还以为他只允许你在他预先核准过的地点休息，不是吗？”

罗宾哼了一声，回头继续玩游戏，说：“哎呀，谁会注意到一两个街区的差别呢？”

“嗯，比如蝙蝠侠？”Tim提醒她说。因为他很难相信蝙蝠侠遗漏 **任何细节** 。在这座城市里，比他更消息灵通的人只有Babs。原因显而易见。

“切！”他的怀疑逻辑非常完美，但罗宾只是挥了挥手，完全没当回事。“如果他介意的话，他早就说过了。“

那倒是真的。根据他的估计，她这样规律地闯进他家应该有两个星期了。甚至三个星期。很有可能是从Babs戳破他的秘密那天起就开始。

“好吧，我只是希望能够留下明确的记录以备作为呈堂证供，表明我曾经反对过，并向你提出了其中明显的错误。”Tim躺下来。他早就习惯了熬夜，现在并不累。他看了一眼背去学校的那个书包，花了五秒钟沉思明天就要交的那份报告。他的历史课成绩不错，少一份报告不会让他挂科，还能把他的GPA拖低一些，不会显得太优秀。

“收到。”罗宾非常严肃地说，压低声音，甚至有些粗粝。很明显，她是在模仿蝙蝠侠取乐。Tim琢磨着不知道蝙蝠侠是否像Babs对他一样，在自己的罗宾身上装了窃听器，不过这又让他想起这段时间来一直困扰着他的另一件事。

“那么。”Tim撇嘴，慎重地组织着语言。他很清楚，自己很有可能是在主动招惹麻烦。“我是不是会在某天晚上醒来，发现自己被威胁之类的？”

罗宾的脑袋一歪，但她并没有回头。她问道，听起来很好奇：“你是说到现在还没有发生吗？”

“没有。”Tim承认道，说着心就往下一沉。他刚才怀疑的是对的，询问反而是主动邀请。他肯定很快就会在半夜惊醒，发现蝙蝠侠就阴沉沉地 **俯视** 着自己。这么想想挺吓人，因为蝙蝠侠就很吓人。而且Tim不知道，如果有机会直接面对蝙蝠侠的话，自己能不能按捺住某些更脑残粉的举动。

直到现在，在Tim侦查情报的过程中，每当巧遇蝙蝠侠，他都依然需要挣扎一番，才能抑制住一颗真心向蝙蝠的冲动。哪怕是多年以后的现在，他已经长大了，也了解得更多。哪怕是现在，他对英雄的理想主义崇拜已经不再如同当年一尘不染。

“好吧，希望你在短期内并不期望睡眠。”罗宾转过椅子。窗户并没有打开，她把喝光的饮料瓶压扁，塞进腰带上一个小口袋里。她咧开嘴，笑得灿烂又邪恶，很明显是在夜翼身边太久的成果。

“我本来就睡不了多少。”Tim嘟囔着说。她走到窗边，打开窗户，栖在窗台上，一手伸出去抓住上方的屋檐。“如果我睡得更少了，O肯定会介入。”

罗宾耸耸肩，很显然一点儿也不在意他的担忧。“正好她已经有段时间没有合适的借口对他发飙了。”

她翻身出去，轻松地爬上屋顶，让Tim不由得再次好奇，怎么竟然没有一个人注意到这姑娘的肌肉这么发达。Tim叹了口气，扭头看向电脑上的摄像头，说：“欢迎你任何时候来救我于水火。”

手机一声不响，Tim翻了个白眼。棒极了。他翻身趴在床上，闭上眼睛。他不会这么早就睡觉，但也许如果他装睡的话，就能快点搞定这件事。

 

~*~

 

床垫受压微陷惊醒了Tim，他连眼睛都懒得睁开，因为在Jason缠上来之前，他就闻到了熟悉的味道。Jason裹着毯子扭来扭去调整姿势，把冰冷的鼻尖埋在Tim的脖子旁边。“你好啊，宝贝。”

“冷。”Tim抱怨道。结果Jason立刻把同样冰冷的两只手伸到他衣服里，他叫道：“Jason！”

“我得暖和起来，不是吗？”Jason笑着问。Tim奋力扭动，想从他怀里钻出去，但他抱得死紧，两手也牢牢地放在他肚子上不肯动，终于Tim放弃挣扎，乖乖受困。Jason轻轻地在他脖子后面亲了一口，又往他身边靠了靠。“睡吧。”

Tim咕哝了一两声，但还是闭上眼睛，Jason依偎着他传来熟悉的体温，耳畔Jason的心跳声伴随着他重回梦乡。

 

~*~

 

蝙蝠侠没有在半夜里把Tim吓醒，他是等到Tim蹲守屋顶落单时现身的。今晚是另一个政界要人的助理，另一起暗中酝酿的丑闻。Tim非常确定今晚的女主角就是几个月前同市长助理交易的那个女人，她只是染了头发。他会详细调查这个细节，因为在这一行里重复出现同一张脸很少只是巧合。

灯光熄灭之前，Tim拍到了几张不错的照片，然后他立刻就感觉到了自己不再是一个人呆在屋顶上。那位来客很有可能已经等了一会儿了。Tim舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫要不要干脆假装没发现。但他感觉到的那一瞬间整个人都绷紧了，现在他没有可能假装没事。Tim慢慢转过身，手里依然举着相机，手指按在闪光灯的按钮上。他发现是蝙蝠侠居高临下地 **俯视** 着自己，真是毫不意外。

“您好。”Tim谨慎地说。蝙蝠侠一动不动，这是他们都采用的策略，仅凭自己的存在对Tim施压，很有效。的确很有效，但Tim不知道蝙蝠侠到底想要什么，所以很有可能不像他希望得那样有效。“呃，有什么可以效劳的？”

神谕一反常态地保持静默。无论是在她硬塞给他的耳机里，还是这他们的主要联络工具手机里。

蝙蝠侠故意沉默了几秒钟，他开始说话之前也纹丝不动，一点儿征兆都没有：“你是什么时候发现的？”

“O没告诉你？”Tim眨眨眼，坐在屋顶上。他需要减轻一些膝盖承担的压力，因为这场谈话可能很短，也可能很长。无论如何，他都最好给自己找个舒服的姿势。他有点儿惊讶，他本以为她已经透露了 **全部信息** 。蝙蝠侠连斗篷都没有颤动，但他似乎充气一般变得更加高大，阴沉沉的气场也更加沉重。“呃，七年前？”

Tim听见屋顶上卷过的风声，几个街区外汽车行驶的声音，远方传来模糊的警笛声。甚至能听见蝙蝠侠缓缓在他面前蹲下身时，凯夫拉扭曲的细微声响。（以他那样的个头，这个姿势看起来相当不舒服。）“怎么发现的？”

“夜翼。”Tim差点儿舌头打绊脱口而出Dick的名字。蝙蝠侠面罩的目镜注视着他，让他在那样的目光下不舒服地动了动。“呃，那时候还是罗宾。他的行动方式非常特别？我认出来了。”

“七年是很漫长的一段时间。”蝙蝠侠沉默着打量了他很久，终于说道。“你从没有告诉过任何人。”

Tim不能确定这是不是个问题，但他还是回答了：“没有。我为什么要说出去？”

蝙蝠侠继续沉默地注视着他，大概是在他脸上寻找什么迹象。Tim开始有冲动给他拍张照片。他此前从未这么近距离地见过穿着制服的蝙蝠侠。不过他相信如果他胆敢尝试，他的相机肯定会死无全尸。

蝙蝠侠咕哝了一声，利落地站起身。他再次俯视着Tim，但这时已经没有了居高临下的压迫力。显然就到此为止了，他们之间的重要谈话。Tim琢磨着，不知道自己这次轻松脱身，究竟欠了Babs多少人情。

“红头罩。”蝙蝠侠突然冒出三个字，却没有说完这句话。剩下的半句话悬在半空中，有那么多种可能，Tim自己可以用不同的问题补完。但没有一种是他喜欢的。

“啊，不。和您聊得很愉快。感谢您特意来访。”Tim重新跪在屋顶上，刻意转过身，再次举起相机，注视着、等待着对面房间亮起灯。

Tim没察觉到任何动静，但等交易结束，他转回身，发现蝙蝠侠早已离开，屋顶上再无其它人。

 

~*~

 

Tim一点都没恐慌，也没抓狂。他只是换乘了好几趟公车，不请自来地跑去找Babs。他偷了一杯她的咖啡，走进她的工作间里。四周的显示器上播放着各种监控画面，他看都没看，钻到一张桌子底下，靠着一排嗡嗡运行的服务器蜷起来。Babs在施展她的魔法，应答各方的呼叫，而他躲在这里，避开Babs的目光，也避开此刻正在发生的一切。

她非常体贴地放任他躲在桌子下，让他有时间慢慢整理自己的思绪。大部分都是脑内的尖叫，反反复复颠来倒去地念叨着：“老天啊刚才那是蝙蝠侠”。

“你做得很好，小子。大部分人根本承受不住。”等他终于从桌子底下爬出来，脑袋被Babs拍了拍，像小狗一样。“至少他没在你睡着的时候突袭你。乖，说谢谢。”

“谢谢，Babs。”Tim乖乖地说了。他的确很感激，他只是依然有点儿发抖。一点点而已。

“回家去。”Babs把他从工作间的咖啡壶边推开。“明天我有非常好的工作要交给你。”

“耶。”Tim慢腾腾地往外走，Babs继续向各种各样的人提供情报。

 

~*~

 

今晚学校举行家长会，不强制，所以似乎来的都是一年级新生的家长。只有这些稚嫩的新生们才会傻乎乎地把通知书交给父母。其他的人则学聪明了，早就隐藏了任何家长会的证据。

Tim无所事事地呆在二楼，俯视着一楼大厅里来来往往的家长。他们看起来心情愉快，气氛活跃。拖着自家显然很尴尬的孩子走来走去，和老师及其他家长握手交谈。

他念私立学校的时候，学校也举办过家长会。通常是在学年开始的时候，多半是一对一，一点儿都不像这里的家长会这般轻松友好。他还记得自己穿着校服，坐在爸妈中间，而校方的管理人员——有时候是校长，有时候是主任，还有一次是一位教授——向他们承诺，Tim会接受最好的教育。

他不太明白那些家长会，以及他现在目睹的这种家长会，究竟能有什么收获。

“嘿，跟踪狂。”Steph一点儿也不扭捏地趴在他旁边，胳膊肘支在栏杆上撑开，有点烦人地故意戳他。她低头往楼下大厅看，脸上挂着和Tim一样略带困惑的漠不关心的表情。“天，这个真是太没劲了。”

“呃，反正——”Tim往边上蹭，想躲开她的胳膊肘。他正想说反正他们两个都不需要担心有家长来开会，突然另外一侧也被人狠狠戳了一下，打断了他。他全身一震，另一个人挤到他身边，他被牢牢困住了。

困在Steph和 **Dick Grayson** 中间。

“哎呦，大哥来见你的老师就让你这么不好意思吗？”Dick灿烂地笑着开玩笑说，似乎完全没有察觉到自己是 **靠在** **Tim** **身上** 对她说话。

“没错。”Steph说，诚实坦率地近乎残忍。“我觉得你丢人，这是世间 **真理** 。把我和你一起出现在公众场合的记忆都忘掉。”她转脸看着Tim，挑起拇指点了点Dick。“他到处 **发情** ！跟老师们油嘴滑舌。一个老师都不放过。”

Tim相信她。在Babs对他放下戒备，熟悉起来之后，有时候她太累，或者喝醉了，有些，呃，不能说苦涩，也许是伤感，会说起 **从前** 的事情。但甚至在他去找Babs之前，他就很了解Dick Grayson，知道他的个性。“就连——”

“是的！”Steph夸张地说，她其实没那么气愤。“如果老师中有谁让我课后留堂，来问我有关你的白痴问题，Dick，我会把你 **真正的** 号码给他们，这次让你自己处理你惹来的麻烦。”

一只胳膊悄悄环住了Tim的肩膀，他额外努力地遏制自己，不要做出任何尴尬的事情。比如尖叫，比如脸红。不过从Steph脸上的坏笑来看，至少有一项任务他已经非常凄惨地失败了。

“你听到了吗？我这么好一个大哥，特别关心我妹妹的学校生活，结果得到的感谢就是这样。我可是放弃了自己的休息日跑过来支持她。”Dick抱紧了Tim的肩膀，Tim有点儿想跑到角落里蜷起来，因为 **他还以为他早就克服这个了** ，很多年以前就该度过这个阶段了。现在更是应该不受影响才对，因为他现在可是几乎每天晚上都有一个Jason悄悄爬上他的床。

但现在不是想那个的时候，现在Dick一只手揽着他，几乎全身都紧紧贴在他右侧，从肩膀一直到脚踝。就Tim了解，这对Dick而言很正常。但除了Jason之外，Tim还不习惯同任何人有这样的接触。

Steph哼了一声，一拳头捶在Dick勾着Tim的那条手臂上。力气顺着Dick的手臂传到Tim身上，两个人都疼得往后缩。“随便你，别骚扰我朋友。”

“你为什么总是这么指责我？”Dick乐呵呵但也有些疑惑地问，放开了Tim。Tim听很多不同的人八卦过。他从Dick身边躲开，几乎把Steph从栏杆上挤下去，但他并没有走开。

“我，呃，记得人们曾用‘章鱼’这个词来形容你？”很经常。大部分是Babs，不过他也听过很多其他人这么说。也有人用“友好”，但通常都会搭配各种不同程度的坏笑。

Dick大笑起来，重新靠在栏杆上，看起来几乎下一秒就会从栏杆上翻身跳下去。“谁会这么诽谤我啊？”

Dick依然在微笑，但笑容中掺杂了些许的脆弱，Tim常常在Babs脸上见到那种表情。常会有人要求神谕亲自交易，而不是用电子合成语音和全息投影。他假装自己没听见她用沉默拒绝对方，之后Babs常常露出这样的表情。所以Tim并没有傻乎乎地报出脑海里冒出的第一个名字，他说：“Roy，通常都是他。”

Dick睁大眼睛，有些惊讶。他全身紧张起来，声音也刻意压抑住情绪：“Roy？”

“呃，还有Lian，有时候也会这么说。”Tim考虑躲到Steph身后去。“她总是喜欢重复他说的话，无论是什么，你是知道的吧？”所以当小姑娘对Dinah重复爸爸撞上脚趾头之后说了什么时，Roy都被吓坏了。（对于一个英雄而言，他常常这么犯二。）

“Tim是Connor的朋友。”Dick依然盯着他，Steph插话说。Tim眨眨眼，他不清楚她是怎么知道的，不过他也不清楚Dick怎么会不知道。他转头看了Steph一眼，她咧嘴一笑，说：“Mia现在也加入了泰坦，她问过我是否认识你。她让我告诉你尽快去看他们。她说了些什么疯狂指数即将到达危险范围之类的话。”

好吧，最近几个星期里他通过邮件从Connor嘴里探听到的只言片语的确给他留下类似的印象。“好，我会看看Dinah最近有没有时间。”

Tim回头的时候，Dick已经恢复微笑的表情。灿烂得就仿佛之前的笑容都还不够开朗，Tim可以毫无障碍地看清他的每一颗白牙，在灯光下闪闪发光，几乎和他的眼睛一样明亮。Tim突然涌起一阵毛骨悚然的感觉，因为Dick有点儿 **疯狂** 地看着他：“那么，Timmy，有没有考虑过加入一个团队？”

“呃。”Tim **并没有** 尖叫。Dick开始就支援人员的重要性说个不停，而Steph只是在一旁咯咯笑个不停。

 

~*~

 

_那个提议并不坏。_

Tim终于成功从招募演说的宏篇大论里挣扎脱身，准备出发完成他今天的第一项任务——给自己找些勉强算有营养，但足够油腻可以支撑今晚活动消耗所需热量的食物。下一秒他就收到了那条短信。

“谁说的？”Tim小声说，因为Babs能听见。不过他还是开始打字回短信。 _难道我在这里的工作还不够多吗？_

他的手机震动起来，Tim接起电话，躲开街道上喧闹的人群。他抬着头，目光锐利，注意着路上寻找没有留心自己财物的过路人下手的扒手，他们总是不安分地时常变换位置、鬼祟地打量周围人。

“是的，你的工作真不算多。”Babs说。Tim能听见她背景里监控传出的声音，电话里传来断断续续模糊的音乐声，他听出那是他昨晚安装的那个窃听器。“此外，这份工作很重要的一部分就是人际网络。如果不广结人脉，你什么情报也搜集不到，Tim，你也很清楚。”

“是的，但是，” **你明明就没问题** ，这么说有点儿太过分了，可以说大错特错，简直就是邀请Babs施以言语的铁拳打击。而且Babs此前有过那么一段经历，她当前君临的情报帝国就构建在之上。

“你考虑一下。除了恐慌，除了打从心底不愿意，他想不出其他更有说服力的理由。Babs说。“Dick会劝说你，但如果你不同意，他绝对不会再逼你。好吗？”

“好。”Tim说。他的目光扫到一家小饭店，那里提供的汉堡简直每一口都在往下 **滴油** 。

“还有，如果你说的时候能用陈述的语气，而不是像询问他，也许会更有效果。”她恢复愉快调笑的语气说，但Tim现在没有余力应付她的玩笑。

“那么我会发短信给他。”Tim说，趁着Babs还没来得及当即在他耳畔嘲笑他之前挂断电话。他需要补充油脂和薯条。所有这些他都会考虑的，只是要等会儿。

 

~*~

 

Jason似乎特意在Tim晚上工作时来偶遇他。在Tim一丝不苟地搜集图像证据时戴着面具出现。或是在他走访各方地盘时，穿着掩人耳目的普通衣物（至少对Jason而言尽量普通），突然冒出来和他并肩走。大部分时候，红头罩和Jason之间的唯一不同，只是头盔和多米诺面具存在与否。

Tim渐渐习惯了。所以他终于给一起交易录像完毕，往后靠的时候发现自己靠上了一个罩着凯夫拉的胸膛，他也不再像当初那样惊讶。“你好啊。”

“总有一天我会伸懒腰时不小心打到你。”Tim说。Jason从他背后伸出胳膊，交叉抱住他的胸口，嘴唇也贴上了他的脖子。害得他最后几个字说得有些上气不接下气。

“我能受得了。”Jason低沉地说，惹得Tim颤抖起来。“工作结束了吗？”

“嗯。”工作的工作其实在一个小时前就已经结束了，Tim只是自己在跟进几条线索。“当然。怎么，你有什么计划？”

“是的。”Jason让Tim转过身。Tim能感觉到他的衣服下衬着凯夫拉，但他没戴面具。那么他现在不是在巡逻中。Jason往后退了一步，而不是像Tim期待的那样凑过来吻他。“跟我回家？”

“你有家？”Tim问道。他感觉自己脸上烧起来，因为此前他从没听Jason说过这个词。他相信他是故意的。

“其实有好几个，遍布在城里，但我其实算不上有计划。”Jason承认说，笑容略有些褪色。他抬手摸了摸Tim的嘴唇。“我只是特别想现在把你放倒在一张床上。”

“好。”Tim同意了。他凑过去，把嘴唇贴在Jason的手指上，嘴里有点发干。他的手指勾住Jason的皮带，小拇指擦过藏在夹克下方的枪套。“在我听来这个计划挺不错的。”

Jason笑得异常勾人，无声地允诺了各种各样邪恶的事情。Tim用力咽了口唾沫，跟着他走了。

 

~*~

 

Jason把他领到一间货真价实的公寓里。Tim去过比这栋更破旧的大楼，但他知道Jason能买得起比这更好的房子。这里不过是一处用来方便、弃之也不可惜的安全屋。Tim怀疑Jason很可能根本不会在任何一个地点停留超过一周时间。Tim的家大概是Jason最固定的落脚处，这个念头本该有些伤感，但却莫名让Tim的心里暖洋洋的。

公寓只有一间房，摆着一张沙发，看起来应该是公寓自带的家具。一角是厨房，正对面的角落里放着一张看起来崭新的床垫，就直接铺在地板上。床对面沿着墙角摆着看起来很眼熟的旅行包和箱子，都敞开着，露出里面的东西。Tim有点好奇，Jason的财物至今都完好地摆在陋室里，究竟是他运气好，还是小贼劫匪们都很清楚最好不要来招惹他。

Tim飞快地打量房间里的情况，迅速地得出观察的结论。就在这短短的几秒内，Jason把他推倒在床垫上，一层一层剥洋葱般扒掉他身上的所有衣服。手上的动作迅速高效，嘴上也没有闲着，吻住了Tim让他无暇顾及其他。Tim呻吟着抓住Jason的夹克用力往上扯，Jason因此放开他的唇，咧嘴一笑，说：“啊，看来我最好脱掉它，哼？”

“只有我一个人脱光，不公平。”Tim说道。尽管他已经被吻得仿佛舌头都不是自己的一般不听使唤。他坐起身，开始解Jason的皮带和牛仔裤。他松开裤腰，牛仔裤就被腰带上沉甸甸的枪坠得往下掉，露出大片光裸的皮肤，让Tim忍不住摸上去。

“操。”Jason咒骂了一声，跪在床上，上半身往后仰反手向后，姿势别扭地开始脱靴子。Tim笑起来，反而开始帮倒忙。Jason这样反弓起身的姿势把美好的肌肉线条和伤疤都送到他脸前，他描摹着眼前的美景，用上了舌头和牙齿。Jason笨手笨脚地解不开鞋带，Tim数着他反复尝试的次数，把手伸进他裤子里，手指握住他的阴茎，轻轻地爱抚。“哦，你这个乱点火的小坏蛋！”

Tim反而笑得更欢快了，Jason终于忍不住直起身，把他推倒在床上躺平，团身扯掉靴子和牛仔裤，丢在地上。裤子上的枪落地发出当啷响声，几乎盖住了战术靴的声音，也差点儿盖住了Jason扑在Tim身上的那声低吼。Jason整个人压住Tim，吻到他上气不接下气，没有余力再笑。

Jason已经硬了，热烫的肉块紧紧抵在Tim身上，他忍不住抬腰蹭上去，自己的勃起也贴在Jason身上磨蹭。Jason摸了摸他的膝盖内侧，他自觉地两脚抵在床垫上，屈起膝盖分开腿。Jason终于中断了两人的吻，微微支起身体，目光顺着Tim的身体往下瞟，胳膊却往上伸，摸出一管熟悉的润滑剂。Tim之前都没发觉那管润滑剂从他的房间里失踪了。

不过他打算之后再对此发表意见，因为Jason已经进来了一根手指，现在无论他想说什么，最终出口的都只会变成不成词句的呻吟。Jason活动着那根手指，缓缓地、近乎懒洋洋地慢慢抽插，俯下身轻啄Tim的肩头。“我喜欢对你做这个。”Jason一边低声说，一边慢慢地插进第二根手指，等着Tim的呼吸平稳下来之后才缓缓地分开手指开始扩张。“我用手指的时候，你总是这么放松，全心全意都在体会我在你身体里。”

Tim呻吟起来，第三根手指就在入口处徘徊，他鼓励地迎上去，感觉自己被撑开了。Jason说得没错，他全部心神都用来感受Jason，他的全部，他插进来的手指，他压上来的身体，他贴在耳畔的嘴唇，他支起上半身低头看过来时眼睛里沉甸甸的感情。Tim闭上眼睛，含着Jason的手指自己摆胯上下摇动。他呻吟不断，因为他觉得自己永远也不会习惯这种感觉。永远也不会厌倦这种感觉。

“可以吗？”Jason问。Tim张开眼睛，仰望他。他低头看着Tim，瞳孔已经兴奋得张大，几乎看不到蓝色，深不见底的眼睛里满满地盛着渴望。他埋在Tim身体的手指分开扩张，几乎乞求地说：“让我操你。”

“好。”Tim丝毫没有犹豫。他们一起做过很多，各种各样的事情，美妙的事情。Tim不天真，他不会以为那些都算不上性，但人们通常认为真正的性爱需要以某种方式完成插入和被插入，这种约定俗成的观念有时真的很难反抗。其实这个说法很无稽，因为现在Jason的手指就深深埋在Tim身体里。他笑起来，但Jason最后又强势地插到深处，然后才抽出手指，Tim只能呻吟。

“翻过身。”Jason在给自己的阴茎涂上润滑剂，Tim移不开目光，痴痴地盯着看了一会儿，然后才翻身。他趴着，全身贴在床垫上，只有脑袋尽可能地扭过去，回头看着Jason。Jason把Tim的两腿分开，膝盖卡在他的大腿内侧，然后两手松开他的腿，抓住了他的屁股。“最美的景色，就在我眼前。”

Jason俯下身吻住Tim，舌头探进他的嘴里搅动，拇指则不安分地从他的臀缝间滑下，然后他感觉到一个粗大的前端抵住自己。很大。Tim全身流窜过一阵恐慌的战栗，他竭力告诉自己，那东西并不比Jason插进来的三根手指大太多。但完全没用。Jason **用力** ，前端滑了进来，他听见一声抽气声，但却不知道是自己还是Jason。

感觉很奇怪。很滑，但那东西太大了，撑得有点痛。Jason贴在他耳边呻吟着、喘息着：“刚进去一点点，宝宝，只是前端。没事的。真是，哦操！”

Tim呜咽着在他身下颤抖，脸埋在枕头里。茎头继续往前，挤进来更多。那根硬挺的阴茎缓缓地往深处插，慢得折磨人。Jason趴在他背后，失去了冷静。Tim想叫停，想换回手指，想多等一些时间，但Jason在他耳边细碎地喃喃，话不成声，语不成调，让他一点儿也不希望这一切结束。尽管下身持续地胀痛，尽管时不时传来一阵剧烈的刺痛。

“宝宝，操，你感觉起来真……”Jason的脸紧紧贴在他的背上，嘴唇压在他的皮肤上，没头没脑地胡乱在他两肩之间落下一连串的吻。Jason的双手握拳，攥住了Tim脑袋两侧的床单，指关节都发白。Tim转过头，就能看见他双臂细微的颤抖。这是他泄露出来的唯一迹象，让Tim知道他其实在 **忍耐** 。“真是太紧了。太棒了！听话，放松，宝宝，为了我放松。求你了。”

Tim不由得呻吟出声。因为Jason的话。因为Jason克制着静止不动，在他耳边说“求你了”，一遍遍地重复。Jason顾不得一切，他在乞求，完全不像是这几个月来Tim认识的那个油嘴滑舌又自信满满的Jason。在他们第一次亲吻的那一晚Jason承认过，那个时候听起来几乎不可能，但现在Tim相信了，他此前真的从未做过。

Tim全身颤抖，咬住嘴唇。尖锐的疼痛渐渐消散，他肩膀和后背绷紧的肌肉也跟着慢慢放松。在此之前他自己都没有意识到自己在紧张。突然之间Jason就全部进来了，腰胯紧紧地贴着Tim，喉咙深处传来的低沉的呻吟在他耳边震动。那里依然隐隐胀痛，但Jason埋在他身体里一动不动，就连胀痛也开始慢慢减轻。

“Ja——”Tim嘴里发干，说了一半不得不停下咽了口唾沫，稍稍湿润喉咙，不让声音那么嘶哑。“Jason。”

Jason抽气 **动了动** ，只是腰非常细微地弹动了一下，但传来的感觉让Tim的呼吸都乱了。“没事的，宝宝，Tim，只是。”Jason笑了一声，几乎没发出声音，Tim只感觉到了喷在耳边的热气。“只是得给我一点时间。你现在紧紧包裹着我，操，这感觉足够让我在十秒钟之内就缴械。”

Tim低低呻吟，脸扭过来看向一边。房间里黑暗一片，他眨眨眼，只能靠感觉来体验一切。身下粗糙的床单，Jason压住他的重量；Jason的大腿卡在他两腿之间，筋腱被迫拉伸绷紧的感觉；还有Jason在他身体里——非常细微地——移动时，传来的强烈又难以捕捉的快感；Jason热烫的呼吸喷在他后背上，微带些许烟草的味道；Jason贴在他的脖子上，在那块从来都来不及消散就补上的痕迹处，柔软的唇齿留下让他战栗的触感。

所有这些几乎淹没了他，他在铺天盖地的感觉中只能抓住支离破碎的片段，让他渐渐忘记了疼痛，忘记了不适。Tim的阴茎压在自己身下，也渐渐重新恢复了硬度，生机勃勃地抵在床上。Tim不由自主地抽气，在床垫上轻轻磨蹭。

“哦操！”Tim微小的动作却带动了两个人，Jason大声地叫道。Jason从Tim身体里滑出来一丁点，但他立刻就重新插了回来。在大量润滑剂的辅助下，这个动作几乎感觉不到疼痛，只是很奇怪。Tim觉得自己会渐渐爱上这种奇怪的感觉，爱上这样的情境。Jason不得不移开一只原本撑在他脑袋边的手，大手张开按在他的腰间，用力把他固定在床上动弹不得，借力抽出一点然后再深深地埋进去。抽插的幅度不过毫厘般细微，但感觉却仿佛整个现实世界都因此烟消云散。Jason低吟道：“哦，我要——”

Tim主动 **迎上** 下一次插入。Jason一口咬在他肩膀上，原本温柔缓慢的动作也因此失却了冷静，Tim叫出声。Jason抽插的幅度越来越大，一遍遍地撞上来。Jason嘶哑地叫了一声，直起身，松开手。Tim感觉到原本贴在后背上火热的大手离开，接下来就被Jason两手抓住腰胯。Jason微微拉起他，抱着他的腰扯进自己怀里——

“Jason！”Tim相信自己一定是尖叫出来了，因为方才的这个动作。这个 **角度** ！他听过的那些有关前列腺检查的紧张的窃笑和低俗的笑话这一刻都真相大白，也立刻被他彻底抛之脑后，因为他需要Jason再碰到那一点。尽管Jason欣然从命，但Tim依然非常 **需要** 。Jason加快了速度，用力插进来，在他身体里搅动。Tim则竭尽这个姿势所能地把自己送上去，保持着方才那个完美的角度。现在，轮到Tim不成声地、不歇气地低叫：“求你，求你，求你了！”

“啊。”喘息间，Jason从喉咙深处逼出一声呻吟。两个人发出的声音几乎淹没了抽插时滑腻的水声、床垫随着肢体交缠震动发出的吱呀声。“操，就是这样，宝宝。你真的太——”

Jason没能说完，突然大叫出来。伴随着一连串不成声的低吼，他再也维系不了原本体贴小心的节奏，开始狠狠地用力撞进Tim的身体里。现在他真的是在 **操** Tim了。汹涌的快感袭来，Tim趴在床上狂乱地抓挠着，摸索着，急切地想把手从自己的身体和不停磨蹭的床垫中伸进去，想握住自己的阴茎，想要更多的磨蹭。更多的 **触碰** 。

他自己的手刚刚握紧，这就已经足够，他完全僵住，全身的肌肉都在这一关头绷紧，簌簌发抖地到达高潮，所有的理智和知觉都随着热液一起喷溅在手上和床上。Jason的叫声也越来越嘶哑，他用力插进来，埋在最深处，身不由己地蜷起身，额头抵在Tim颤抖不停的后背上。他的顶峰紧随而来，他颤抖着死死地抓住Tim，几乎留下指印。终于高潮结束，两个人在余韵残留的虚软中无力地倒在一起，汗津津的肢体纠缠，湿漉漉的四唇相依。

Jason帮Tim翻过身，把他抱进怀里。Tim枕在Jason的肩膀上，渐渐坠入梦乡。

 

~*~

 

早上Tim多花了半个小时才弄明白怎么从Jason的公寓出发去上学。其中二十分钟他都被紧紧按在前门上，确保任何一个见到他的人都不会不知道他昨晚做了什么。Tim把自己裹在帽衫里，刻意不让自己往那方面多想。

所以他想的是上课用的材料他一点儿都没带，要怎么才能熬过一整天的课程，想的是要怎么在午饭时间躲避Stephanie。Steph肯定会嘲笑他到男朋友家过夜，结果早晨得穿前一天的衣服来上学；另外自昨晚之后，毫无疑问Dick会教育妹妹，让她到学校对他继续招募宣讲。Tim都不知道自己到底最最不期望的是哪一种了。

他搭上公车，给自己找到了座位。半梦半醒之间，他默默地思考计划着。而呼吸之间，他的帽衫依然闻起来仿佛烟草和枪油。

 

 

 

**正篇完。**


End file.
